


If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go

by Watermelone



Series: LOmegaverse [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sex, Knotting, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Nesting, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rut, Sexting, Size Kink, Suppressants are birth control too ok?, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelone/pseuds/Watermelone
Summary: Persephone is struck motionless when she gets a whiff of that door. 'Alpha,' her hindbrain chirps. His scent is faint, faded either because of the closed door or because he's no longer in there. He smells amazing. Sandalwood and smoke from a summer bonfire. Comfort and warmth. 'Find Alpha. He will protect. He will provide.'She pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind where they belong as she joins Hecate in her office. She's never even met whomever that office belongs to. However, she can't ignore the slick that has just soaked her panties from his scent.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: LOmegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976074
Comments: 108
Kudos: 511





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Write what you want to read.
> 
> I did the least amount of research possible and determined that this is quite possibly the first A/B/O fic of this fandom. (If it's not please point me in the direction of said fic/s)  
> with this fic I hope to open your eyes to new genres and new kinks. Or maybe old genres and kinks idk
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with A/B/O (alpha/beta/omega) here is a link that pretty much explains the dynamics.
> 
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega
> 
> Title from Collar Full by Panic! At the Disco
> 
> The song is irrelevant to the story but I listened to it a lot while writing.

Persephone is twenty-two years old when she finally convinces her mother to allow her move to Olympus to be closer to school and to start earning her independence. It wasn't easy either. It's never easy getting an alpha to agree to something they don't want to agree to. That's why it took four years. Demeter didn't back off until Persephone finally pulled the adult card.

"Mama, I am an adult I'm going whether you like it or not."

But that is when her mother pulled the omega card.

"Honey, it's dangerous for an unmated omega in big cities. You'll be safe here. _You can continue commuting to and from school_."

To a beta it would sound like just a mother worrying for her child, and Persephone doesn't doubt that's her intent, but Persephone is not a beta nor is her mother.

The hairs on the back of her neck trickle at her words. Not quite an alpha command, her instincts demand she obey, nonetheless.

"I'm going."

And that's exactly what she did. With tears in both their eyes they said goodbye and she left to begin her life.

It was perfect timing. Artemis Lesvía, a friend from school, was looking for a roommate and Persephone was looking to not pay full rent. Speaking of rent, her first priority after moving in is to find a job. Artemis assured her she could take time to settle into city life but that didn't sit right with her.

One of Demeter's friends, Hera, had set her up with a job interview. Her prideful nature would have rather that she get a job without anyone's help but she was still grateful. It was only an interview after all.

**-**

The following day she rises and gets ready for her interview. Hera hadn't given her much details except for the owner's business card with the company's address on it.

Persephone studies the card. _Hades Anax, C.E.O of Immortal Cafe_ . It's a little over the top with it's gold lettering on black cardstock _and_ embossing. _Just another hipster coffee shop_ , she thinks, _but whatever money is money._

She arrives at the shop with twenty minutes to spare. She decides to use the time to order herself a chamomile tea to relieve any nerves and wait at an unoccupied table. The lone barista who took her order, Hermes by his nametag, was friendly and patient although in a rush to take and fill orders with the morning rush. She can see why they're looking to hire more people.

She couldn't get a good read on his designation over the strong scent of coffee beans behind the counter but she figures she'll find out eventually if all goes well.

The overall vibe of the establishment was classy, relaxed, and, as expected from the card, a little bit bougie. The exterior was a little intimidating. Dark gray painted the walls outside and the name on the moniker above the door was in dark, bold, albeit elegant font. It definitely stuck out like a sore thumb sandwiched in between a _Forever21_ and _Claire's_.

The interior was no different. Heather gray walls, pristine white floors, shiny black tables with gold trim, and smoke colored plastic chairs that were surprisingly not as uncomfortable or cheap as they looked. She all of a sudden worries that her bright pink hair and cheerful demeanor might not fit the aesthetic.

At 5 minutes before her interview she begins to get up to tell Hermes that she's here for a job interview when a beautiful, tall woman in what has to be a perfectly tailored pantsuit strides up to her with a confidence that Persephone can only hope to adopt one day. The woman holds out her hand. "Ms. Sitári, I presume?"

"Persephone please." She shakes the woman's hand. _She's an alpha,_ Persephone scents. It's there but barely. She smells faintly like paper. Just a stack of paper ready to be put in the printer. It's not entirely unpleasant like other alphas have smelled to her. But it's strange. Almost neutral.

"Great! I am Hecate Tría, I will be conducting your interview today. Please follow me." Hermes gives Persephone a thumbs up and she gives him a hopeful smile in return as Hecate leads through the back past what she assumes is a walk-in refrigerator and a closed door into her office.

Persephone is struck motionless when she gets a whiff of that door. _Alpha,_ her hindbrain chirps. His scent is faint, faded either because of the closed door or because he's no longer in there. He smells _amazing_ . Sandalwood and smoke from a summer bonfire. Comfort and warmth. _Find Alpha. He will protect. He will provide._ She pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind where they belong as she joins Hecate in her office. She's never even met whomever that office belongs to. However, she can't ignore the slick that has just soaked her panties from his scent.

Hecate is waiting for her at her desk. She sits in a plush, expensive-looking chair as she offers Persephone one of the seats across from her. "Hera had nothing but nice things to say about you. 'Hardworking, trustworthy and ambitious' to name a few. These are definitely things we look for in potential employees."

Persephone blushes, "oh, thank you. I have to tell you I don't have much prior work experience, much less as a barista, but i am willing and eager to learn."

Hecate smiles sincerely "that's exactly what i like to hear. You're hired."

"Just like that?" She balks.

"Just like that. We'll just need to go over some paperwork and you will be able to start as early as tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is perfect! Thank you so much." The women stand together and Persephone reaches across the desk to shake the other woman's hand again.

"I would introduce you to Hades but he had a family emergency to attend to, you'll meet him tomorrow." Persephone tries to suppress the shiver that wracks her body at the memory of his scent. _Alpha._ She fails. Luckily Hecate is too distracted with getting some documents in order. "But for now I want to properly introduce you to Hermes."

Persephone follows Hecate back to the lobby, holding her breath as they walk past the closed door. The rush has slowed considerably. There's only a few people scattered around the shop drinking their beverages, faces in their phones and laptops checking their emails, she guesses.

Hermes is just finishing up with the last person in line as they walk up. They wait patiently as he prepares their order. Persephone watches as he manoeuvres about the tiny kitchen making some seemingly complex drink. After he's handed the patron their order he then walks over to the two women waiting for him. He and Persephone shake hands.

"Hey there! I'm Hermes Grígora, you are being properly introduced so I'm assuming you got the job. Congrats and welcome to Immortal Cafe." _Omega,_ she can tell now that they are closer.

"Thanks I can't wait to start helping you out around here. You looked a little swamped earlier."

Hecate interrupts, looking at her phone, "I'm sorry but it seems i am needed back in my office." She turns to Persephone, "my dear, i will see you tomorrow. Expect an email from me later with your job details. Goodbye." They watch as she disappears to the back of the store.

The two turn their attentions back to each other. Hermes continues, "anyway, yeah, my last coworker quit not too long ago. I've been working double ever since."

"Oh that's awful, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright. He gave his two-week's but we couldn't find anyone new in time. He almost stayed on longer but I told him to go." A blush tinges his cheeks and Persephone understands. "He's really a great guy. Almost gave up his dream job for me."

She smiles, "I'd love to meet him someday. I feel like I should warn you, i have no idea how to make these drinks." She gestures to the menu. "I'm afraid i won't be of much help yet."

"That's alright. The email Hecate mentioned should include the menu and directions for each drink that you'll need to study. For now cleaning up after me and customers will be loads of help. Next week you should be able to take orders and work the register."

She sighs, relieved. "I can do that. I am good at studying."

"Great! Well I'll see you tomorrow, Persephone. It was good to meet you."

"You too." She waves as she walks out the door and down the street, all but skipping home to tell Artemis the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up i write down end notes as i write so it's gonna be crazy down here. Just some director commentary and whatnot.
> 
> Lesvía: greek for lesbian  
> Anax: greek for lord i guess  
> Sitàri: greek for wheat  
> Tría: greek for three  
> Grígora: greek for fast
> 
> Pronounce them as you wish. I got all of my information from google so if I'm wrong then oh well i like how they sound
> 
> I gave Hecate a dull, neutral scent because (i believe its still canon. Feel free to correct me if im wrong) shes ace. Please don't ask me why i chose paper. I still have no idea.
> 
> As for the store's interior; i have an aesthetic. That aesthetic is dark colors with metallic and/or gold accents. And so it is also Hades' aesthetic. Idek if all of that combined would look good but lets pretend it does.  
> We're also going to pretend that author knows how job interviews work. And while we're at it let's pretend author knows how coffee shops work. Deal? Deal.
> 
> Also we're going to pretend that Perse can both go to school and maintain this job with its vague hours. It's fiction, people, let's embrace it.
> 
> There will be no Apollo, Thetis, or minthe. I'd like to just avoid all of the toxic people *side-eyes zeus* ALMOST all the toxic people. Maybe that makes me a coward but i don't like them enough to write them sorry. :/
> 
> So it's looking like 10 chapters most of it is already written but until i finish it i will update only once a week so as not to stress myself out.  
> See u next week!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me preface this by letting you guys know I am probably not going to come off of anon my reasons are personal, i hope you understand.
> 
> Update: 🤡

Hades regular morning goes like this:

Wake, feed Cerberus, coffee, jog two laps around the block, shower and get ready for work, go to work.

It's routine. It's familiar.

It comes at no surprise that Hades does not appreciate when his routine is interrupted.

He's just left his house when he gets a text from his younger brother. **_S.O.S_** it says.

Hades sighs. He's got an interview to conduct today and countless emails to go through, he doesn't have time to deal with Zeus' shit. But they have a pact; if one of them calls the others answer. And that's how Hades finds himself in a strip club on a Monday morning. This is _definitely_ not a part of his routine.

He meets Zeus and Poseidon at their usual private booth. "You know, the s.o.s is supposed to be for emergencies."

Zeus pouts, "this is an emergency! Hera won't have sex with me."

Hades tries, he _really_ tries to not roll his eyes. "Maybe thats because you keep having sex with your p.a."

"No, I fired Thetis last week." Zeus stares at a passing dancer's ass. "How long is she going to punish me?"

"Forever seems fair, to be honest." Hades doesn't miss the finger Zeus gives him as he turns his attention to Poseidon slowly nursing his glass of whiskey. "You've been quiet, what's up with you?"

Poseidon releases a long breath before he answers, "my heat is coming up, I'm not feeling too well right now. You know how it is."

Hades can smell it now that he's focused. His brother's scent dimmed considerably when he mated his alpha almost 7 years ago now. His eyes dart to the silver scar on his brother's neck.

Amphitrite is the best thing that's happened to Poseidon and Hades can't help the jealousy that roils through his gut when he ever thinks of any happily mated pair.

Hades pushes aside these feelings. His alpha might be jealous but he's very happy for his brother, both of them. Always has been.

He nods at Poseidon sympathetically, "yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

Poseidon downs the last of his drink and smiles at Hades. It doesn't reach his eyes. "It's alright. All part of our biology right?"

Hades nods in agreement while Zeus looks into his own glass, annoyed. Hades doesn't fault Zeus for being a beta and thus not being able to understand his and Poseidon's situation. But it couldn't possibly kill him to try to sympathize for once, could it? It's not easy being a slave to your biology. To be in writhing pain and pleasure for four to seven days, three to four times a year if you're lucky.

Ever the baby, Zeus whines, "that sucks, bro, but can we go back to my problems, please? Hera is really mad this time. I'm not sure a necklace will fix it this time."

Tired of his bullshit, Hades snaps, "how about you apologize and when you say you'll never do it again fucking mean it this time. Hope she doesn't leave you for good. Wait until she is ready to forgive because, believe me, she is under no obligation to forgive you as soon as you give her some half-assed apology." He takes a calming breath then continues, "and a shiny present wouldn't hurt."

Poseidon fails to hold in his laughter while Zeus silently seethes in his chair. Hades takes a glass of some brown liquid from a passing waitress dressed in not much, he knocks it back. He places two one-hundred dollar bills under his empty glass and stands up. "Drink's on me, boys. I'll see you later. Poseidon you know the deal, text us when your heat's over. Let us know you survived."

"Of course. See you." And with that he left his brothers to their shenanigans.

**\--**

Hades makes it to his office hours after he was supposed to come in. As usual he parks and goes in through the back entrance. He stops just inside the door, immediately bombarded by the scent of the most _delicious_ omega he has ever scented. They smell like cinnamon and sugar. And Hades all of a sudden has a sweet tooth.

_Omega! Find omega! Mate!_ His hindbrain howls. Hades is lightheaded. He stumbles to his office refusing to go into Hecate's office where the omega's scent is strongest to bury his nose in the chair where they sat. He ignores the sudden jealous pang in his chest at the thought of his omega with Hecate, another alpha.

No. Not _his_ omega. He's never even met this person. He has no claim on them. _Claim!_ His traitorous alpha chants. He growls, frustrated, confused. He's sweating. He can feel his cock growing in his slacks. He resists the urge to stroke himself, instead pulling out his phone to text Hecate.

_Meet me in my office ASAP_

Moments later Hecate walks in smelling strongly like _his_ omega. _How dare she,_ he growls low in his throat. Immediately Hecate notices something is off. Perhaps it's because, try as he might, Hades can't stop glowering at her. "It's safe to assume the potential employee is an omega, yes?" He barks.

"Yes." Hecate answers deadpan. She hates alpha stereotypes as much as Hades but she seems to be able to control her emotions better than he. "And she is no longer a 'potential employee', she's been hired."

"She can't work here, Hecate. Her scent is driving me crazy and I haven't even met her yet." He says. _What? Omega stays! Omega needs to stay close!_ His alpha snarls. Effectively confusing the shit out of him. He is usually more in control than this, something is happening.

"We can't not hire her because of her designation, Hades." She says, incredulous. "The Omega Work Force would be all over our asses. Speaking of, you need to get your head out of yours."

Hades drops his head into his hands. His erection is bordering on painful now and he feels hot, sweat beading on the back of his neck where he can feel his mating gland throb. It's never done that before. He has to get out of here. He dismisses Hecate to save her and himself from embarrassment at the tent in his pants.

As soon as he hears the click of her office door he bolts for the back door, holding his breath through the hallway. At his car he sends a text to Hecate letting her know he wasn't feeling well and will be out for the rest of the day.

**\--**

When he gets home he doesn't even make it out of his car before he takes his aching cock in hand. It only takes a few furious pumps before he's coming all over his hand and steering wheel, his knot throbbing and angry, wanting to expand.

When he doesn't soften after a few minutes he knows exactly what's wrong with him.

He's in rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades is 35, Poseidon is 33, and Zeus is 32
> 
> Do I feel like it was a controversial decision to make Poseidon an omega and Zeus a beta? Yes. But idk posey has omega vibes and i couldn't pass up the opportunity to give zeus more reasons to feel inferior. Plus there's three designations and three brothers it's perfect.
> 
> We are going to continue the pretending game. Hades absolutely makes enough money with his prestigious little cafe to nonchalantly pay for their drinks + tip with two $100 bills.
> 
> And author sucks at describing the background and making sure the audience knows what's happening and where the characters are. So if you forgot that they were in a strip club, so did I. I apologize.
> 
> This just in: Hades is bi. You can't change my mind. I won't be exploring this side of him but I need you to know my head cannon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we have light angst

Persephone's first week of work was good. Great, actually. Although she wasn't able to help fill orders Hermes assured her that what she was doing was enough. She's confident that now she has the menu memorized she will be more helpful next week and from now on.

She was disappointed that she hasn't met Mr. Anax yet. After a few days his scent had faded almost completely from the shop. On the fifth day she was itching to break into his office. She could say she needed a pen. Persephone decided her job was more important than his scent. But only by a little.

In the end her rational brain was glad to be free of the distraction. and from having to change her underwear midway through a shift. Her hindbrain, however, became more and more miserable as his scent diminished.  _ Alpha is gone, we have to find him. _

Hecate has assured her he will be back from vacation by next Monday. This news both delights and terrifies her. Luckily, she still has all weekend to settle her nerves. For the most part, she tries to avoid thinking of him altogether.

Except for at night. When she's lonely and bored and his scent still clings to her memory. When she remembers how her clit throbbed and her center  _ dripped _ for him. That's when she slowly drags her hands down her body. Over her breasts, pausing to tweak her nipples, already stiff and aching, and down to the waistband of her sleep shorts.

That's when she slides one hand into her underwear, two of her fingers going straight for her core to gather the slick there and bring it up to her clit. That's when she brings herself over the edge with just the memory of sandalwood and smoke.

She always feels gross afterwards. Sated but gross. She doesn't understand why her body is reacting so strongly to a man she has never even met. A man she's never even _seen_.

**\--**

On Sunday Hermes comes over to her apartment to hang out and meet Artemis. His boyfriend was busy but he brought another friend. It was just a chill movie and board game night.

At least that was the plan until Hermes showed up with his friend, Eros, both of their arms full of beer, various hard liquor, and the complete first season of The Golden Girls.

She doesn't remember much of that night. She remembers meeting Eros, a beta, and hitting it off really well with him. She remembers her first shot. And her second. After that things start to get fuzzy.

**\--**

Monday morning punches her in the face in the form of her blaring alarm clock and the stupid sun rudely shining through her open window. She curses her past self for wanting to  _ sleep with the late night breeze _ . Fucking dumbass.

Persephone shuffles her way into her kitchen and finds Hermes already there sipping on some coffee. She looks around and sees Eros passed out on the couch. She laughs to herself then groans as her head throbs.

Hermes winces sympathetically. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to get so crazy. And drunk. And pass out in your apartment without your permission."

She smiles and pours herself a cup. "It's okay. I'd rather you guys sleep it off here than get hurt trying to get back home."

He nods at Eros, softly snoring in the living room, "I tried to wake him but he's still dead asleep. I have to go home and get ready for work, I'd hate to leave him. We've already overstayed our welcome, I think." He looks into his cup bashfully.

"Hermes, it's really alright. Artemis won't mind if he stays until he sobers. In fact, he will probably wake up long before her."

"If that's the case he will probably clean everything up. He's an exceptional house guest." He laughs softly followed by a wince. "I should get going if I'm going to have enough time to shower. Thanks for having us over, Perse. We need to do it again."

"Definitely. I'll see you later."

After she finishes her coffee she stumbles into the shower. Washing away the last of her hangover, hopefully. She thinks back on the night while washing her hair. She remembers a very drunk Artemis flipping over the Monopoly board sending game pieces and money flying all over the room while the rest of the group laughs hysterically. She remembers not having a clue how to play Clue. She kept unintentionally giving her cards away. She's going to blame the booze for that one.

She remembers learning that Eros is a sex therapist and that he is very easy to talk to. She hopes she wasn't too chatty last night. She would die if her new friends learned that she is very practiced in masturbation. Specifically masturbating to her boss whom she has yet to meet.

Persephone shakes those thoughts out of her head. She doesn't need to be walking into her second week of work thinking of her sins.

**\--**

Hermes beats her to the shop looking much better than last time she saw him. He waves at her, grinning. "You ready to make some capps and frapps and all that crap?"

"Yes, sir." She mock salutes and laughs.

"First things first, boss-man wants you in his office."

Persephone tries not to blush at the suggestive phrasing. She fails if the heat she feels in her cheeks is any indication. She heads back towards that cursed, delicious-smelling office that haunts her dreams. She's about to meet her alpha, finally.

Persephone is surprised at herself. This man is  _ an  _ alpha not  _ her _ alpha. Her omega growls in protest in the back of her mind. Her omega needs to shut up.

His scent is definitely stronger now that he's here. Right there. Behind that door. Right in front of her. All she has to do is knock. She's frozen. She can't get her limbs to do what she wants. She is about to start panicking when she hears a voice call out from the other side, startling her out of her paralysis.

"You may come in, Ms. Sitàri."

Persephone yelps in surprise. She takes half a second to prepare herself for his unobstructed, unfiltered scent before opening the door. When she does she is met with the most handsome man she has ever seen in her life. His sharp, chiseled features and beautiful white hair are almost enough to distract herself from his towering height as he stands to greet her. Almost.

He reaches across his desk to shake her hand. "Ms. Sitàri, pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Immortal Cafe."

Her brain short circuits as she stares at his enormous hand. _Alpha is big. Alpha is strong, he will protect omega and cubs._ _That_ snaps her out of her stupor. She shakes his hand, professionally ignoring how his dwarfs hers and definitely _not_ thinking about what else would look smaller in his hands. And absolutely _not_ paying attention to the fresh slick that has just drenched her panties.

"Thank you, Mr. Anax, please call me Persephone. The pleasure is all mine."

He hums noncommittally and they seat themselves. "Of course. I'm sorry it has taken us so long to meet. I hope you're settling in well."

"Yes, Hermes and Hecate are very nice and have been very patient while I learn the ropes." She notices the way his eyes darken for a split second before he schools his features back to normal. She wonders if he's jealous of Hermes. Or Hecate. Or both. Her omega keens at the thought of him being possessive. She smiles slyly.

"Yes, they're very good workers. Ms. Sitàri there's an important and personal matter I need to discuss with you."

She straightens at his serious tone. "Okay."

"Honestly, I'm surprised Hecate hasn't brought this up to you yet but if you wish to continue working here I am going to have to require you go on suppressants." Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. He continues, "for the safety of our employees, our patrons and, of course, you."

She is silent for several moments just processing the  _ audacity  _ of this man-- this  _ stranger _ has to ask her something so inappropriate.

She composes herself and very carefully replies, "not that it is _any_ of your business, but i am on the strongest suppressants on the market." She stands to leave, "thank you for the opportunity, Mr. Anax. I look forward to working with you." She leaves quickly hoping to salvage some of her dignity.

Persephone gets through the rest of the day without a hitch despite the embarrassment she had to endure this morning. She put on her best smile and served each and every one of her customers with an enthusiasm she did not feel.

When she got home she cried on Artemis' shoulder and explained everything. Minus a few details. Artemis was ready to murder him and Persephone was right behind her. But she told her she would be fine. She just doesn't know how she could have gotten him so wrong. She's no stranger to alpha stereotypes but she's never seen them in action quite like that.

Persephone decides that she will let it go for now just because he is her boss and she really needs this job. Tomorrow she will act as if that dreadful conversation never happened. She decides to get a head start on forgetting and go read a book under her favorite tree in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading in the park huh? Should be uneventful 👀👀
> 
> Hades you horny idiot i love you.
> 
> In this au perse is not inexperienced. She has a few notches in her belt. She knows what she likes and she knows what she wants and I love that for her.
> 
> I'll go into a little more details later thanks for reading 💙💙


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE
> 
> bonus chapter because of all the lovely comments I've been getting (plus im writing chapter 6 right now and *chef's kiss* i cant wait to give it to y'all)
> 
> PSA: always use / when writing a/b/o without it becomes an offensive slur against the Aboriginal Australians 💙

He fucked up. He fucked up bad. He fucked up and doesn't know how to fix it. That's why Hades texts his brothers  _ S.O.S _ as soon as he clocks out of work. And that's how he finds himself at a strip club again. At least it's a Monday afternoon this time.

Hades knows there is very little chance his brothers will be of any help but he has to try. His only other option would be to confide in Hecate and he doesn't feel like being verbally, and very likely physically, abused. Though he deserves it.

He keeps picturing her face. How she went from happy to livid in seconds. And _god_ her scent. He had grown used to her wonderful spicey-sweet scent; to have it tinged with fury and embarrassment, because of him no less? It was damn near heartbreaking.

_ Omega is upset. Go to her. Make her feel better. Now! _ His alpha has been on edge ever since. It's been hard to concentrate on anything else.

They'd been sitting at their private booth in silence for several minutes when Zeus finally talks, "You called the meeting this time, what's up?"

"Does this have anything to do with your unscheduled rut?" Poseidon asks.

Hades sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. His nervous tick. "Yes. No. Kind of? I don't know guys help me." He's starting to panic.

"Take it easy buddy, just start from the beginning." Poseidon pats his shoulder.

So Hades explains everything. Being thrown into rut by Persephone's scent, nearly passing out because she is so much more beautiful than he imagined, saying all the wrong things and pissing her off. Don't ask him why, but he also told them about how he would have ran after her to apologize but he had a hard on. They're going to hold that one against him. He regrets it as soon as he says it but apparently his mouth wants him to get shit on for the rest of his life.

Zeus can't stop laughing and Poseidon looks like he's in pain trying to be the understanding and supportive brother by not laughing.

It takes a minute but Poseidon is the first to talk. He's irritated. "You fucked up, bro. What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing _telling_ her to get on suppressants? That is so rude I would have punched any alpha that tried that shit on me."

He groans, "I know, I know. I'm an idiot. I don't know. Her scent sent me into rut. I thought she wasn't suppressed."

Zeus joins the discussion, "what does that mean for you? If her  _ suppressed  _ scent was strong enough to send you into rut?"

"I don't even know. Maybe we're extra compatible? But I probably ruined any chance with her already. Fuck."

"Hey, just apologize tomorrow. Let her know, in as little details as possible, what made you think she wasn't on suppressants." Poseidon tries.

And his mouth. His fucking mouth. His fucking mouth needs to shut itself. "Sure I'll do that! _Hey Persephone, sorry i was a dick but your scent was so strong to me that i was forced to fuck my hand for a week thinking of only you. Anyway, how are we on soy milk, do I need to order more?_ "

His brothers stare at him silently, stunned. When Hades starts to laugh at himself so do they. A moment later they are all wiping tears from their eyes. Zeus is the first to say something.

"Yes, Hades, say exactly that." He gets serious, "but for real, just apologize, that's all you can do. Maybe ask her to dinner while you're at it."

"I'm her boss, that's completely inappropriate."

"So is your guys' entire interaction so far. Besides who are you going to have to answer to? H.R.?" Poseidon chimes in.

"How about my conscience? I don't want her to feel obligated." His alpha gets agitated just thinking about Persephone doing something she doesn't want to do, even with him.

Poseidon shrugs. "Just make sure she knows she's not obligated. Just a friend thing."

"Maybe. We'll see. I should get going, thanks guys. You weren't much help but I'm glad you have new ammunition over me. See you." Hades leaves just as his brothers start reenacting the boner-in-the-office scene.

**\--**

Cerberus is waiting for him at the door when he gets home probably a little ticked off that Hades didn't feed him on time. After his highness is fed Hades makes his way to his bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. Just a t-shirt and sweats. He'll probably just order in and watch tv for the rest of the night. That was the plan anyway.

Cerberus brings Hades his leash. That means the backyard won't do it tonight he wants a walk. Hades glares at his spoiled rotten dog. He has half a mind to tell him no but he can't seem to do it. He sighs and puts his shoes on and heads out with Cerberus in tow. Hades' new plan consists of walking Cerberus through the park toward the shopping district and getting some food there.

The walk is uneventful. That is until they stumble into a familiar head of pink hair sitting under a tree in the park. She's reading a book trying to get as much in as the setting sun will let her. She looks beautiful in this light.

He was planning on doing this tomorrow but he might as well get it out of the way right now since he's here. And she's there. Not ten feet away. All he has to do is walk over there. One foot in front of the other. He's frozen. His limbs won't listen to him. She's going to look up and see him just gawking at her like a creep. Before he can panic Cerberus suddenly charges toward her, his leash falls from his grasp and he's chasing after his dog.

Persephone is startled by the large black dog that just bound to her and flopped onto his back in front of her.  _ He just wanted belly rubs the little-- _ "Cerberus! Bad dog!" Hades grabs his leash and watches as Persephone obliges the little demon dog with all the love and affection he acts like he doesn't get at home. "Ms. Sitàri, I didn't see you there,"  _ smooth,  _ "I'm sorry if he scared you he's usually better behaved than this."

"Mr. Anax," she looks as if she just noticed him. She stands up and dusts herself off. "It's alright, this good boy just wanted some pats and, please, call me Persephone, I insist."

She doesn't seem as mad as she should be. "Only if you call me Hades," he replies. She smiles tentatively and his knees almost give out. He clears his throat, "look, Persephone, I am really very sorry about my behavior earlier. I'm usually better behaved than that." He smiles and is surprised to see that she returns it with her own. "You see - "

"Please, Hades, you don't have to explain yourself. You were just looking out for the safety of your employees and customers, I understand."

Hades blanks. He didn't expect this, she keeps surprising him with her wits and maturity. Someday he'll learn to never underestimate her. He hopes to get the chance.

"Still," he tries again, "it was inappropriate and inconsiderate, I apologize. I hope you'll forgive me."

"I do." She says. And she sounds so sincere that he almost cries. He imagines those words from her lips in another context. Perhaps at sunset like now. Him in a tuxedo, her in a white gown. Matching silver bite marks on the backs of their necks. He has to stop thinking like that or he will embarrass himself again.

"I was just headed to get dinner, maybe you'd like to join me."

"That sounds lovely, can i hold Cerberus' leash?"

He would give her the world if she asked. "Of course."

They walk in companionable silence. They decide to eat at a restaurant with a patio so Cerberus can sit with them. She orders a salad and soup combo and he orders the steak dinner and they both split a bottle of wine. They talk about everything and nothing in particular. She mentions her middle name, Kore. He says it aloud just to see how it feels on his tongue. He doesn't miss how she shivers at the name. Interesting.

She doesn't argue when he reaches for the check.  _ Yeah, _ he thinks,  _ this feels like a date. _

"Do you live around here? I'd like to walk you home. To make sure you got there safely, of course." He is careful to make sure she knows everything is up to her.

"I could text you to let you know i made it back." She pulls out her phone

His alpha is unsatisfied with her answer but he can see it's a ploy to get his number and his ego throbs along with something else but he ignores both of them as he takes her phone and puts his number in.

"I live around the corner from here, I'd like it if you walked me home. I had one glass too many, I think."

_ Omega trusts us! She wants us to protect her! _ His hindbrain revels in this turn of events. He smiles as he offers his arm to her, "you could have just asked for my number, you know."

She blushes and he has a new favorite color. "I know." They walk arm-in-arm as she leads him to her apartment building. They say goodbye. Him with a kiss to the back of her hand and her with a kiss to Cerberus' head and he fights the urge to be jealous of his own damn dog.

He fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Hades mouth to Hades: 👄 punk ass bitch
> 
> Bless Zeus. He's trying.
> 
> Hades only has Cerberus in this au. Mans has too many dogs, I don't want to deal with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Persephone is a giddy, giggling mess by the time she reaches her apartment. She wishes she hadn't passed judgement so quickly, everyone has a bad day. She's forgiven him but it's going to take more than an apology to get him on Artemis' good side. She would feel bad but she's not going to apologize for her reaction. He really was being a dick.

"Hey, Art? You home?"

She hears her yell from the back of the apartment, "in my room, Perse." Persephone joins Artemis in her room. She sits on her bed while Artemis flits about the room getting ready for work. "What's up? You okay?"

"Yeah, it's about my boss."

"Oh, did you figure out how you want to kill him?"

"Oh. Um no. Look, about my boss--"

Artemis interrupts, "Look in the drawer on my nightstand if you need inspiration."

Curious, Persephone did. She was met with the sight of half a dozen very sharp, very big hunting knives. She looks up at Artemis. She's staring at her collection with a fondness like a mother would her child. Slowly she shuts the drawer.

"No thank you. Look I've decided that we don't hate him anymore and that he's actually really nice and we definitely don't want to kill him anymore." She smiles hoping that Artemis will agree.

She looks like Persephone just kicked her puppy. "But he's an asshole and he was rude--"

"Everyone's entitled to a bad day, Art. I'm not making excuses for him but I just had dinner with him and met his dog. He's not that bad. I think I might like him."

She growls in frustration. "I have to get to work but this discussion is not over and neither is my hatred of that man."

"Thanks, Artemis. Have fun at work."

**\--**

After Persephone bathes she lies in bed. She's staring at her phone looking at Hades' contact information. She didn't think this far ahead. He gave her his number which means she has to make the first move. She types:

_ Heyyy _

No. Too many y's.

_ Hello this is Persephone. I greatly enjoyed dinner and am open to future invitations… _

What is she? A maiden from the 1800s writing a letter to a suitor? Why is this so hard?

She decides to just keep it simple. Uncomplicated.

_ Thank you for dinner, I had a lot of fun. _

She sends it before she can second guess herself.

She worries if she should have put her name. Maybe he gives his number to lots of women. Maybe he takes them out to dinner too. Her omega snarls with jealousy. The sound to her phone chiming snaps her out of her spiral.

**_Of course, Kore. I had fun too._ **

She smiles at her phone. Another text comes in.

**_Maybe you would like to do it again?_ **

_ Maybe i would _

**_Friday at 8?_ **

_ Sounds good. Goodnight, Hades. I'll see you tomorrow. _

**_Can't wait. Goodnight._ **

Persephone puts her phone down and reaches for the shoebox under her bed. She blindly reaches in and pulls out her bright pink knotted dildo. It took her a year to save up for it but a good, reliable toy is essential for any omega.

She pulls off her sleep shorts and panties. She is not surprised by how wet they are from just their brief text conversation. She is, however, surprised how ready she is for her cock. She usually has to work herself up to the girth of it with her fingers outside of heat.

Persephone coats the toy in her slick and brings it up to rub at her clit then down again to her entrance and pushes it in. It feels good but her body knows it's not real. It's not him. She has an idea.

She goes to her laundry basket and fishes out the shirt she was wearing today. She smells it and almost falls over. His scent is still there, on the sleeve where they linked arms. His bare arms did not go unnoticed by her. Muscles and veins and  _ big.  _ So big.

She hurries back to her bed and continues where she left off. One hand working her toy in and out of her cunt, the other holding the shirt to her face.

It's the fastest orgasm of her life, also the most mind-blowing. As she drifts off she wonders if his fading scent has that much effect on her then what will happen if she ever gets to experience the real thing. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**\--**

The week passes quickly. Between classes and the cafe she barely has time to be nervous about her date later. Hades has been so sweet to her. They remain professional while at work, after hours though, they text about everything. They talk late into the night. It's all very innocent and slow moving. Which, don't get her wrong, is a good thing. She wants to take it slow, get to know him, fall in--in love.

It's just that it's going on eighteen months for this dry spell. It's the longest she's gone without since she became sexually active. Her metaphorical balls are getting blue. She's not going to push him but if things start going a certain way tonight she's not going to say no.

**\--**

Hermes notices how distracted she is. "Hey, Perse, you know that's the third time you wiped down that table, right?" He's counting the cash in the register while she does the last of the closing tasks.

She shakes her head as if to clear cobwebs, "yeah, of course, it was just really dirty."

"Mhm," he looks at her skeptically. "So you and Art down to party tonight? Thanatos finally has a free weekend and, honestly, Eros is probably already at the club."

She feels a pang of guilt in her heart. "I'm sorry, Hermes, I have plans tonight but you guys can go have fun or if you want to go out tomorrow I'm free."

"We can go tomorrow. Than will appreciate a night for just netflix," he looks at her slyly, "and maybe a little chill." She laughs and they finish closing up the cafe.

**\--**

She has a few hours to get ready for their date. She just realized that she doesn't know where they're going and therefore doesn't know how to dress. Casual? Elegant? Somewhere in the middle? She texts him:

_ Are we going someplace fancy? I just need to know how i should dress. _

**_It's a surprise. Whatever you wear you will be the most beautiful woman there._ **

_ So a burlap sack? Got it. _

**_Perfect. I'll pick you up later. Is 8 still good?_ **

_ Yep I'll see you then _

Eventually she picks a simple white dress. It's nice but still casual. He knocks on her door exactly five minutes before eight. She prepares herself for his scent hoping that this time it doesn't overwhelm her.

It does.

She opens the door and he's there. He's wearing a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks. He's holding a bouquet of red roses. Her eyes linger on his hands again and his forearms before they drift up the wide expanse of his chest and finally his face. He looks as struck as she feels. It's good to know she has a similar effect on him as he does her.

"Wow you look amazing." He holds the flowers out to her, "these are for you."

She takes them, holding them to her nose. She smiles, "they're beautiful, thank you." She steps aside, "please come in, we can leave after I put these in water."

"Of course." He puts his hands in his pockets and looks around her living room. "Nice place."

"Thanks." She puts the flowers in a vase with water. Grabbing her purse she asks, "ready?"

"Ready."

**\--**

"Where's your car?"

"I thought we'd walk, it's such a nice night."

He takes her hand in his and she tries to suppress a full body shudder. She's unsuccessful if the smirk on Hades' smug face is anything to go by.

It doesn't take long for her to figure out they're headed to the park. He leads her to her favorite tree, the one she likes to read under, and she's pleasantly surprised to see he's set up a picnic. A round table with a deep red tablecloth. A few candles that vary in shape and size. Two plates covered with their own cloche. And a very handsome Cerberus guarding the whole setup with a bow tie around his collar. It's all so intimate and romantic she wants to cry.

**\--**

The dinner went flawlessly. There was never any uncomfortable silences, they both always had something to say. She found that conversation came easy with Hades. She wants to tell him everything. Persephone wants to give him everything. Her past, her present, her future; she wants everything of his too and he seems to be more than willing to give her anything.

Neither of them want the night to end yet. They slowly walk hand in hand back to her apartment, Cerberus in tow. They arrive at her building and the silence lies heavy between them. She wants so desperately to kiss him. To finally get a taste of him. Maybe go straight to the source of his intoxicating scent and mouth at the gland on his neck. Maybe she should just start with a kiss, though.

Persephone figures,  _ why not. _ She goes for it. He's looking away now is her chance. She steps right in front of him, grabs his shirtfront and  _ yanks _ him down to her level. She still has to stand on her toes.

She swallows his gasp with her lips. Despite the  _ aggressive _ way she began the kiss it was meant to be short and sweet. Just a peck. But as soon as their lips made contact  _ electricity  _ shot through her veins.

Her hands are tangled in his hair. When did that happen? His hands are on her waist. When did _that_ happen? She feels impossibly small in his large hands and now that she's felt them she wants them all over her body.

She feels his tongue lick the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. She opens for him and decides that this is more than enough. She could die happy if all she ever felt of him was the wonderful, wet heat of his mouth.

He groans into the kiss and the sound travels straight to her clit and her knees give out from under her. But Hades is there. His hands tighten on her waist, steadying her. She's sure she's going to find bruises on her hips later and all she can think is how he wants him to leave his marks all over her. Inside her. On the gland pulsing on the back of her neck.

Persephone curses the human need to breathe. Reluctantly she pulls away and relishes how Hades unconsciously chases her lips. She places her hands on his chest, she can feel his racing heart that matches her own. His are holding her arms. They're panting, lids heavy as they stare into each other's eyes. 

Hades clears his throat and steps back, "that was um…"

"Perfect." She sighs.

"Yes." He whispers as he leans down and touches his forehead to hers.

**\--**

Persephone closes her bedroom door and sinks to the floor against it. She feels like she's flying. It's exhilarating. Hades is her drug and she's riding a high so sweet she never wants to come down.

Their goodbye lasted much longer than it should have but neither of them wanted to part. She sighs, remembering the first kiss. And the second kiss. And the third. All she can think about now is the next time she will be able to feel his lips on hers again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter. Idk it kinda just feels like a filler i guess. Obviously the kiss had to happen for things to progress but overall its blah idk
> 
> Artemis really do be ride or die. Get you a friend like Artemis.
> 
> A wild Thanames appears.
> 
> My social anxiety riddled ass realizing I'm going to have to write people interacting: 😳
> 
> Red roses how generic i know but i didn't feel like researching flowers and aren't roses her symbol in canon? I think i remember something like that.
> 
> Cloche - a dome shaped plate cover. Yeah i didn't know it had a name either.
> 
> Cerberus in canon: guards underworld  
> Cerberus in fic: guards his dad's cheesy picnic setup
> 
> We're getting into Sexy Times™ and I'm really hoping i don't disappoint you guys


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost: RIP Chadwick Boseman it… it hit me hard man. Wakanda forever.
> 
> I decided to stop being a lil tease and tag everything thats gonna happen so check those out
> 
> Me? Write a chapter with more than 2k words? Unheard of. (3.5k words and I've never been prouder)
> 
> Welcome to Sexy Times™

He's in love. Or he thinks he is, at least. He's not sure. But it sure _feels_ like love.

All the way home all he could think of was Persephone. Her plush lips pressed firm against his own. The indents from his fingers in the plush, pliant skin at her waist and hips. Her small mewls that he ate up like a starving man.

He almost walks into traffic twice because of how distracted he is. Cerberus is already pissed about being completely ignored for the entirety of his and Persephone's kiss and now he has to save his dumbass dad's life. Hades is already planning on giving him extra treats for his service today when they get home.

He's still thinking about Persephone hours later. He was able to avoid thinking about his semi on the walk home with everything that had happened fresh on his mind but now that he's alone; now that he's in his bed, his imagination is running wild. He wonders if her ass is just as soft as her hips. If her breasts are. He wonders if she would taste as good as she smelled if he kissed that potent gland on her neck. She made such pretty noises for him, he wonders what other sounds he can coax out of her with his mouth, his fingers, his cock.

He can't take it anymore. He tears his boxers down and fists his erection, already leaking. He sets a punishing pace, the sound of skin slapping skin fills the quiet room. He imagines all the what if's. What if she hadn't pulled away? What if instead of just steadying her when she lost her balance he had picked her up, pinned her against the nearest wall? Would she let him let him? Let him devour her? Would they stumble into her apartment? Would she make those pretty sounds and more if he dropped to his knees, lifted her leg over his shoulder and buried his face in her dripping cunt?

He comes with her name on his lips. Panting from the exertion. He feels gross as he wipes himself clean with his discarded underwear. This was only their second date he shouldn't be jerking off to her. What happened during his rut could kind of be excused. No one is fully in control of themselves during ruts and heats. That doesn't mean he's not still ashamed of himself, though.

His phone chimes then, pulling him out of his shame spiral. A text from Persephone. He feels gross again, texting her with the same hand that was just wrapped around his dick.

**_Hope I'm not waking you, I just wanted to let you know that was the best date I've ever been on._ **

**_I would have texted sooner but I think I was in shock from that kiss. Still might be, actually._ **

He smirks, smug to have such an effect on her.

_You didn't wake me, Sweetness. I look forward to topping this date with the next one._

_Same with the kiss_

**_So there's a next one, is there?_ **

_Tomorrow, if you want?_

**_I have plans with friends tomorrow. Sunday? I don't want to wait another week to see you_ **

**_Romantically, I mean._ **

_I feel the same. Sunday is perfect_

_How does dinner and a movie at my place sound?_

**_I can't wait. Goodnight Hades._ **

_Goodnight Persephone._

*****

It's eight in the afternoon when there's a knock on the door. Artemis, who was napping on their couch, pops her head up, visibly confused.

"Huh? Wha-- ?"

Persephone scurries past her, "don't worry, I got it."

As soon as she opens the door Eros pushes past her, arms full of _several_ bottles clinking against the others. He shouts, "come on it's pregame time, bitches." Artemis sits up and glares at him, bleary eyed.

Hermes is next, he's carrying six boxes of pizza, "hey, Perse, sorry about him he's excited." She smiles politely.

After Hermes, in walks a tall, pale man carrying a whole case of water, already chilled by the looks of it. He sets the water down on the kitchen table and turns back to Persephone. He offers his hand, "hello I'm Thanatos, Hermes' boyfriend, it's nice to finally meet you."

She shakes his hand, alpha. Her omega growls at this alpha that isn't her alpha. She ignores her omega's ire. "Of course. I've heard so much about you. It's great to finally meet you too." She releases his hand and glances at the other men. "Uh, I thought we weren't going out for another hour?"

"We have to booze up and eat here so we don't have to pay the outrageous prices at the club."

"We'll still drink there but we won't have to drink that much to get smashed"

"And I brought water, everyone needs to stay hydrated."

"Okay _MOM ,_ " Eros sneers at Than who returns his barb by sticking his tongue out at him.

Artemis suddenly stands up and snatches a bottle of tequila from Eros' arms. "There's too much testosterone in here," she heads to her bedroom calling behind her, "yell when you're ready to go."

"I can help you with your makeup!" Eros offers.

"Nope." Her response is punctuated by her door slamming.

*****

Hades is cooking his and Cerberus' dinner, a steak for himself and a steak for his good boy. He knows he shouldn't be spoiling him like this but he can't help but feel grateful towards the dog. If he hadn't run to Persephone that night in the park he probably wouldn't have walked up to her.

His phone dings as he's serving Cerberus his food. Hades waits until he is sitting at the table with his own food before he looks at the message. It's from Persephone.

**_whats up hot stuf_ **

His cheeks _actually_ hurt from how hard he's smiling. She said she was going out with friends tonight, she must be intoxicated.

_Not much, sweetness, are you having fun?_

**_be more fun if yuo were here tho_ **

_No you should be out with your friends, we have tomorrow._

**_cna i call yuo its hard t type_ **

He calls her and she picks up on the first ring.

"Hey," she slurs, "I was supposed to call you!" It's a little difficult to hear her over the pounding music in the background.

"I thought I'd make it easier for you."

"Hm. So considerate, my Alpha is." She singsongs. He heard _that_ clear as day. Those two words echo in his brain. _My Alpha._ _My_ _Alpha._ He hears her gasp. "I'm so sorry, Hades. I shouldn't have called you by your designation. I don't know why I did that."

He clears his throat, "that's quite alright. You seem a bit drunk, do you have a designated driver? I could pay for a cab service for you and your friends. Or I would be willing--"

"It's okay, Hermes volunteered to be our driver so Than can drink." 

Than.

As in Thanatos.

As in Thanatos, his former employee.

His former _alpha_ employee.

Hades' alpha growls.

It must have not been just in his head because he hears her chuckle on the other end. "Did you just _growl_ ?"

"No." He says, incredulous.

"You know Thanatos is gay, right? He and Hermes are all but mated."

He knows this. Of course he knows this. He's caught the two of them, on numerous occasions, making out in any empty room available. The bathroom, the stock room, the fucking refrigerator and once in his own office. Unfortunately for him they were doing more than just making out that time. He shudders at having dug up that memory he had hoped to erase from his conscious and subconscious mind.

"I apologize, Persephone, that was… unbecoming."

She snorts at his proper-ness. "I like when you get jealous," she whispers, "it's kinda hot."

Hades chokes on his breath. She laughs then gasps, "they're playing my favorite song I have to go dance! I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He tries to play it cool. "Yes. Tomorrow. Be safe, sweetness, and have fun."

"Hades?" She sounds nervous, small.

"Yeah?"

"I think I like you." He can hear the vulnerability in her words.

"I think I like you too." He smiles. He wonders if she will even remember this tomorrow.

She giggles and it's damn near infectious. "Okay bye." She hangs up leaving him staring at his phone in disbelief.

His food has cooled significantly but he's lost his appetite. He gives Cerberus his plate and goes to bed. He dreams of Persephone's pink hair, her delicious cinnamon sugar scent that he wants to drown in, and he dreams of her beautiful, full lips repeating her earlier words.

_My Alpha._

*****

Persephone wakes up at noon. Her head throbbing and her mouth dry--and tasting particularly disgusting. She does a quick triage; water first, no aspirin first, no water and aspirin at the same time. Big brains.

She grabs the medication from the bathroom before shuffling to the kitchen. _It's way too bright in here,_ she winces. She notes that there are no passed out men in her living room this time. Artemis is in the kitchen leaning against the counter not looking any better than herself.

Artemis gestures to two glasses of water waiting for her. "Drink up. Than's orders."

She does. She feels somewhat more alive after the second glass with the meds. She has seven hours to sober up for her date. Maybe she shouldn't have partied so hard last night. At least she _thinks_ she partied hard. It _feels_ like it. She has very little memories of the night before. And the last time she got this drunk she didn't have her boss' (boyfriend's?) number programmed in her phone. Maybe she is a lightweight like Eros says.

She runs back to her bedroom intent on finding her phone to see if she embarrassed herself last night. She finds it in her purse and sees a few texts exchanged between her and Hades. Spelling and punctuation errors in every message. She asked if she could call him. She switches to her phone app to see how long said phone call was. Ten minutes. A lot can happen in ten minutes.

She decides to send him a text:

_So sorry about last night, Hades. I don't remember much but I hope I didn't ruin your night._

She goes to brush her teeth while she waits for a reply. There's a message waiting for her when she returns:

**_Why would you apologize if you don't know if you did anything wrong?_ **

_Did I?_

**_No, Sweetness. You were very good._ **

It's out of her control: how her body convulses at that word. She wants him to call her that again and _again._

It hits her that she wants to _hear_ it. She wants nothing more in this moment--in her _life._

She can't stop herself from hitting the call button. He picks up on the first ring.

"Kore?"

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"What you just called me. I want to hear it."

"Sweetness?" She can hear the smirk in his voice. He knows what she wants but he's not giving it up so easily, the bastard.

"No. The other thing. Please." Her voice is all breath.

"You were a very good girl last night, Kore. The best." Her eyes flutter shut at his words, his voice. It's doing something to her. "You didn't go out alone, you had a designated driver, you checked in with me even though I didn't ask you to." He pauses, unsure. "You checked in with your Alpha. Like a good girl."

She inhales sharply. "I called you that. Last night. I remember."

"You did."

"You didn't mind?"

"Never."

She pauses. He waits. "I wouldn't mind either… if you called me by mine… sometimes."

"Okay, Kore."

"Okay."

"See you tonight?"

"Tonight." She hangs up. She's breathless and her body is flushed. She doesn't know what he's awakened in her but she knows she wants more.

*****

The phone call had him dazed for hours. Hades had meant to start dinner much earlier than he had. Now she is due in half an hour and he's rushing to get everything just right.

As he waits for desert to finish baking he runs through his mental checklist for the nth time tonight while he paces around the room. Flowers, place settings, food is still warm, Cerberus is minding his business. Everything is in order but he is still _so_ _nervous_.

He's still pacing when his kitchen timer goes off. He carefully takes the dish from the oven and leaves it on the counter to cool. He's admiring his work when there's a knock on his door. Persephone is here.

He opens the door and is greeted with the most magnificent sight. Persephone's hair is in a neat bun on top of her head, her dress is light pink that compliments her minimal makeup splendidly, it cuts off a few inches above her knees. She's a vision.

She sofly clears her throat, blushing, and he realises he's been staring at her, slack-jawed, for a few seconds too long. He blushes, embarrassed. "Please come in." He steps aside.

**\--**

Dinner went smoothly. She complimented everything he served her. His alpha preened at having provided for her.

He had Persephone pick out a movie from any of his subscribed streaming services while he cleaned up. He joined her on the couch as soon as he was done. She had the movie queued up waiting for him, something he hadn't seen yet. She was sitting in the middle of the couch. As she pressed play he carefully sat down a foot away from her, respectfully. She huffed at him and scooted over and burrowed into his side, grinning. It took Hades a few seconds but the shock finally wore off enough for him to slowly, carefully put his arm around her shoulders.

Paying attention to the movie with this beautiful, sweet smelling omega right next to him was no easy task. After she had caught him staring at her and not the movie for the third time he resigned to forcing himself to watch it. Unfortunately, he chose the worst time to focus as not twenty minutes in the scene became very… _passionate._

It didn't end either. Five minutes later they were still going at it. Granted it was very classy and there was no nudity but he was still trying to remember if this was on _Netflix_ or _Skinemax_ . His dick didn't seem to care the difference. He had hoped he was being subtle shifting only every three minutes (he counted) but the sideways glance Persephone gave him tells him he was not. He couldn't bring himself to look down to see how noticable his _situation_ was. An embarrassed blush stains his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Persephone said suddenly. "I haven't seen this movie, I didn't know it was so… adult." She was blushing too.

He rubs her shoulder and smiles reassuringly, "it's alright."

Another five minutes went by and thankfully the sex scene finally ended but he doesn't think his dick got the memo. It was still quite visible through his slacks. Much more visible than what's appropriate in front of a lady. Another sex scene starts and he has to force himself not to groan from frustration.

"Hades--" Persephone moves away, facing him.

"I know I'm sorry. I think if we just pick a different movie…"

She laughs softly, "Hades, it's okay. It's natural and," she adds, "it's my fault. I was only going to say…"

She seems to lose her nerve so he coaxes, "say what? You can tell me anything, Kore."

"I was going to say, you can touch yourself. If you want."

The way his erection _throbbed_ at those words was borderline painful. He only stared at her, mouth agape. "I- I don't think--"

"It's okay, Hades. It's arousing. I'm not immune. I-- I'll even touch myself too. What do you think?" She says it so quickly her words almost don't register. He is about to spontaneously combust.

Hades puts on an indifferent mask, hoping to hide how flustered he really is. She looks away bashful. He needs to say something before she thinks he doesn't want this or worse, changes her mind.

"I think," he palms his bulge over his pants, "that's a great idea."

She beams at him and spreads her legs, one foot on the couch the other knee pointed towards Hades. He caught a glimpse at her lace-y white thong before he averts his eyes back to the television. She said they could touch themselves not watch each other. He grips himself harder.

Hades tries to pay attention to the sexy performance on the screen but how could he when the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his life is sitting not two feet away from him. He languidly strokes his cock but, if he's being honest, it's not the movie that is keeping him hard it's Persephone. He can hear her breathing speed up and become louder as they continue and he might actually die if he doesn't at least get a look at her face. Hades chances a glance at the beautiful woman pleasuring herself on his couch and he's delighted to see that she's staring at him.

Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are glazed over with lust. Her dress has been rucked up to her waist and he has a full view of her tiny hand stroking herself under her panties. Her scent hits him like a truck. He closes his eyes and inhales the perfume of her arousal. The movie is forgotten.

"Open your eyes, Hades." Persephone commands. He's helpless but to obey, caressing his member desperately. "Take yourself out. I want to see you, _Alpha_."

Hades has never moved so quickly, freeing his cock at breakneck speed. The relief he feels almost brings tears to his eyes. He watches her watch him. Her eyes widen and her breath hitches at the sight and size of him. His cock hard and flushed, leaking precome. His knot needy for her. His pride swells along with his cock which he didn't think was possible.

Persephone turns toward Hades fully. She takes her hand out, pulls her underthings to the side before she continues to play with herself. _A reward_ , he likes to think. She's wet. That's an understatement. She's _soaked_ . He can _hear_ the obscene noises her pussy is making from her fingers. Hades is certain in this moment that he could die a thousand years from now full and sated if he could get just one taste of her right now.

He pumps his cock harder, using his precome as lubricant. Persephone pushes two of her fingers inside of herself while her thumb works at her clitoris. She throws her head back with the sweetest moan he's ever heard. Hades groans in response.

Her eyes find his again, pleading. "Alpha… call me good again. Please. I _need_ it."

" _Fuck--_ " Hades clutches the base of his shaft with an iron grip to keep himself from coming too soon at her pleas. "You're so good, Kore. Such a good girl. Look at you, fucking yourself on my couch. So beautiful, Omega. _My_ Omega."

She thrusts her fingers into herself faster and she's coming, moaning a series of _yes_ and _Alpha_ 's. Hades almost comes too but he just needs something more.

"Persephone," he begs, " _Omega,_ please. Let me taste you. _Please._ " He fists his cock furiously. He's almost there.

Slowly Persephone removes her hand from herself, glistening with her slick. She reaches over and offers her fingers to his waiting mouth. He takes them between his lips and sucks and licks the sweet liquid. With her fingers in his mouth and her arousal on his tongue he comes harder than he ever has before. His vision whites out and he moans around her digits before he releases them and collapses against the back of the couch, panting.

Seconds later Hades regains consciousness. Persephone is beaming at him as he timidly tucks his now soft member back into his briefs and zips up his pants. Suddenly she's in his lap, straddling his thighs and his cock stirs valiantly, ready for round two already. He grabs her hips. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him fiercely.

"That was," _kiss_ , "the most," _kiss_ , " _erotic_ experience," _kiss_ , "of my life." She smothers his smile with her lips. They kiss for what feels like _hours_ only parting for air.

He was lightheaded and dazed when she finally did pull away, her hands on his shoulders, his still on her waist. She said something but he didn't quite catch it. "Huh?" He asked, very dignified.

She laughs, "I _said_ I have to go. Artemis said if I'm not home by midnight she's hunting me down. And you really don't want that."

He hums, dissatisfied. "I suppose. Can I order you an _Uber_?"

"I've got it." She taps on her phone for a few moments then puts it away. She wraps her arms around his neck and pushes her chest into his. "They'll be here in five minutes."

Hades circles her waist with his arms, pulling her closer if possible. "Whatever should we do to pass the time?"

She smiles, shaking her head, and her lips meet his again. They stay like that until she's in the car driving away. His phone buzzes in his pocket. A text from Persephone. He smiles reading the message.

**_Let's do this again 😘_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hades 😔 if only you knew that Persephone is hornier than you.
> 
> Than is definitely the mom friend. Go drink some water folks.
> 
> Hermes blows Thanatos in Hades' office. This is canon as far as I'm concerned i dont know about y'all.
> 
> Praise👏kink👏
> 
> I wasn't even planning to incorporate the praise kink so early but i go where the muses lead 💅
> 
> I dont know what movie they were watching i made it up i think
> 
> It occurs to me that netflix and chill is still a thing and it might look like thats what he was going for or she was picking that movie but i PROMISE both of their intentions were PURE


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to write and i officially have nothing else prewritten because i am extremely lazy also health issues
> 
> And speaking of health issues im having surgery in 3 days and i have no idea how im going to feel so i dont know when i will be able to get any new chapters to you but i will try my hardest to get something to you asap
> 
> And I know i don't thank you guys enough for reading and leaving such lovely comments so thank you so much. You provide me with much ~serotonin~ love u

Their date was only a few days ago and she hasn't been able to think of anything but. She finds herself daydreaming during class, burning her toast at home and not even realizing that a customer has entered the cafe until they politely clear their throat to get her attention.

She should hate him for distracting her so. But she can't. Persephone's cheeks hurt from how much she smiles thinking about him, his mouth on hers, his firm muscular chest under her hands, him under her, his rather large cock in his rather large hand, hard and--

"Ow. What the--?" A tree? It takes Persephone an embarrassing amount of seconds to figure out what just happened. She just walked into a tree. Why is she walking and where to? Oh, right. Home. She is walking home from school. School, where she just took and aced a test. How she can ace a test then promptly walk into a tree, she has no idea.

_Damn it, Hades._ Somehow it's his fault.

She makes it home without further incidents, though she's no less distracted. All her daydreaming has got her worked up and she is happy to be back in the privacy of her bedroom.

Persephone took the day off of work for the test, expecting it to take longer. Hades was, of course, cool with it as long as she let him know how it went. She texts him:

_I passed_

His reply is immediate, leaving her to wonder if he has been waiting to hear from her the whole day.

**_That's great, Sweetness. How about we celebrate?_ **

She smiles.

_What did you have in mind?_

**_Another date? Sunday?_ **

_Aww so long?_

**_I have a family thing on Saturday, I'm sorry._ **

**_Why what did you have in mind?_ **

Persephone knows _exactly_ what she has in mind. She just doesn't know how she should execute her plan. Or if he would even want to do this.

At this point she is squirming in her bed, rubbing her thighs together to get some friction where she needs it most. It's decided. She's all pent up and _somehow_ it is his fault. Helping her get off is the least he could do.

_It's okay, please don't apologize for being with your family. I just have one question…_

**_Ask_ **

_Are you alone?_

**_Yes? I'm in my office._ **

_Lock your door_

**_Fuck_ **

_I've been thinking about you all day, Hades. All week._

_I don't know how I passed my test when all I could think about was your mouth sucking the slick from my fingers_

_And your cock_

_It's so big, it would feel so good_

**_Oh my god_ **

**_Fuck_ **

**_What do you want me to do, Kore?_ **

**_Tell me. I'll do anything_ **

**_Say anything_ **

Quickly she undresses, she doesn't want to miss one single second of this exchange. She starts to slowly rub her fingers through her folds. Just to tease herself.

_Tell me what you would do to me if i was there_

**_I would rip your clothes off of you like they personally offend me because they do_ **

**_I would throw everything off my desk and lay you down on top_ **

**_You would spread your legs nice and wide for me. Wouldn't you? And you would already be wet for me_ **

**_Wouldn't you?_ **

Holy shit. What did she get herself into? She's halfway to orgasm and they only just began.

_yes_

**_You tasted so good Sunday. I want to taste you straight from the source and you would let me wouldn't you, Kore? Would you let me eat you out like a good omega_ **

_God!_ He's reading her fucking mind. How does he know exactly what to say? Her clit is begging for attention but she ignores the desire. She doesn't want this to end too soon.

_Fuck_

_Yes_

_Please alpha_

**_I would. I would lick from your hole to your clit. Clean up all the slick you made just for me._ **

**_Then I would focus on your clit, suck and lick at it while one of my fingers enter you_ **

_God your fingers are so big_

**_I'll stretch you out with one then two_ **

**_You can take two of my fingers can't you?_ **

She pumps two of her fingers into herself. Then a third. She's not nearly as filled as he would fill her. His are so thick and long. He would have no trouble finding that sweet spot deep within her.

_Yes alpha_

**_Good girl._ **

**_I wouldn't stop until you came all over my mouth and fingers. Then I would clean up the new mess you made all over yourself_ **

**_Are you touching yourself, omega?_ **

_Yes alpha_

_I'm so close_

She needed one more push and she trusted him to help her over the edge.

**_What do you need?_ **

_Just keep going please_

_And call me good. I really like it_

**_You are good, omega_ **

**_So good and so beautiful_ **

**_So good in fact that when I push my cock into you you take it in one thrust_ **

She finally, _finally_ gives her clit the attention it's been longing for. She uses her two middle fingers, slick with her arousal, to circle it deliberately.

**_I would want to take you nice and slow but how could I when you're making all those beautiful noises for me?_ **

**_When you're writhing underneath me, begging for more?_ **

**_I would pound into you, hard and fast. Everyone in the cafe would be able to hear our sounds. Our moans. The wet slapping of our skin_ **

**_But we wouldn't care. Because how could we when we're together?_ **

**_I would reach between our bodies and rub your clit. You would come again. This time on my cock. I can feel your walls pulsing and clenching around me_ **

**_It would feel so good I wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. I'd come too and my knot would expand and we would be locked together while I spill inside you._ **

**_You'd be so full and you would take every. last. drop. because you're a good girl. My good girl._ **

With this visual she's coming. Her entire body tenses up and she's completely still, save for her heaving chest and the sporadic tremors that wrack her body.

_Oh fuck_

_Oh my god_

**_Did you come, Kore?_ **

_Fuck yea i did_

_Thank you_

**_I should be the one thanking you_ **

_Did you um_

_come?_

She just sexted this man, why is she all of a sudden so shy?

**_Sweetness, I came as soon as you told me to lock the door._ **

_Oh_

She smiles to herself.

_So Sunday. What time?_

**_How about 3pm_ **

_Hm ok talk to you later?_

**_Of course_ **

**\--**

On her way to work the next day Persephone was doing some mental math. Her heats were always regular. Every four months. Like clockwork. By her calculations her next one should hit in about four months. Is one and a half weeks of dating too soon to have _the talk?_

She has been in relationships before. Although, never with an alpha. And never with someone she wanted to spend her heat with. She always feels too vulnerable during her heats. Too needy. She hates it. But she finds herself wanting to be vulnerable with Hades. She wants to share her next heat with him.

But having never wanted someone with her during a heat she has never had the need to have the heat discussion with anyone. This is uncharted territory for her in more ways than one. She decides to bring it up another day. She has time, after all.

**\--**

Persephone was finishing up with the last of the customers in line when Hades popped his head around the corner.

Timidly he asked, "Ms. Sitàri, join me in my office when you have a chance. Please." Then he was gone, back to his office.

Her cheeks flushed crimson upon remembering what they did on Sunday. And yesterday. And how he was in said office during their _escapades_ the day before.

Much to her absolute _horror,_ Hermes was leaning one hip against the counter, one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her knowingly. "Hades, huh? Didn't think he had enough game to get someone like you."

She scoffs, "Hades as plenty _game_ as you say. Also, I don't know what you're talking about." It's not that she's embarrassed or scared to be with him, who are they going to have to answer to? H.R.? No. It's just they hadn't even labeled what they are yet, let alone discussed if they're ready to go public. "Our boss just wants to speak with me."

"Is _that_ what they're calling it these days?" Hermes teases.

Scandalized, Persephone made her way to Hades' office as Hermes laughed to himself.

No sooner than she had lightly rapped on the door had Hades' hand shot out and pulled her into the room. All of a sudden she was being pressed against a wall by his body. He kisses her breathless, his hands roaming from her hips to her back to her shoulders, seemingly unable to male up their mind. Persephone, however, was content to run her fingers through his hair.

He breaks off the kiss, panting. "Is this alright?" He asks. She knows why he's asking. They had agreed to keep things professional at work. And yet she's texting him _less than appropriate_ things while he's working. And he's dragging her in here for a make-out session in the middle of her shift.

"Yes." She breaths. Hades continues his ministrations. They don't stop until they are both thoroughly debauched and they need to catch their breath.

*****

Panting, Persephone laid her head back against the wall giving Hades a wonderful view of the incredibly enticing slope of her neck. Long and slender and sporting a couple scent glands that seem to be begging for attention. Very slowly, very gently, very lightly, Hades brushed his fingertips over one flushed, heated gland right by her pulse point.

The way her breath hitched and how she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle a sweet, _sweet_ moan fascinated him something fierce. "May I?" He whispered.

_"Please."_ She mewled behind her hand.

He hunched over, bringing his face to her neck. He stopped just before his lips made contact, inhaling her intoxicating scent that he's dreamed of tasting for so long. His entire life, it feels like. He stayed there, just breathing her in until finally, _finally_ his lips closed around her gland, his tongue lapping at it unabashed and--

\--bliss.

She tasted like heaven and hell combined. Hades groaned deep in the back of his throat while Persephone bit down on the fleshy part of her palm to keep from screaming with pleasure. She made a pretty picture but they will both leave a mark if they keep this up.

Pulling away from her was no easy task. Her encouraging stifled moans combined with his alpha instincts and desires to continue made it actually painful to stop but he managed somehow. He withdrew with a sigh.

_"Alpha,"_ Persephone protested, voice small.

"You'll be the death of me," Hades growled and gave her one last lick before retreating behind his desk and sitting in his chair. Unfortunately, it left Persephone breathless by herself against the wall but they need distance if they are going to get control of themselves. He talked a big game over their texts but he really doesn't want their first time to be on his desk in the middle of a work day.

Hades looked at the woman he regrettably left wanting. She looked confused, hurt; he needed to reassure her. "I'm sorry, Kore. It's just… we're on the clock. And things were getting… heated."

Persephone's breathing evened out and slowly she nodded, understanding but still dazed. "Of course. Yes. Thank you." She made her way to sit at one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

Panic flared in his chest and his scent too if her reaction is any indication. "It's nothing bad!" She hastily explained, "I would just like to know what we are. We're dating, right?" He nodded, not trusting his voice to not waver, "so are we exclusive? Um… boyfriend girlfriend?" They both cringed at how juvenile those terms sounded.

He sits up straight and folds his hands in front of him on the desk. "Kore," he begins, "did you ever wonder why I assumed you were unsuppressed?"

"Typical asshole alpha drama?" She arched an eyebrow at him cheekily.

Hades blushed, embarrassed. "No. Well, yes. But no. After your interview I came into the cafe and I could smell you, your scent. In the hall, in Hecate's office. I felt you in my _soul_ , Kore." He paused, letting this information sink in. "I went into rut. That is why I was out that week. Your scent, suppressed as it was, was so strong and _incredible_ it triggered my rut months before it was due. Like you, I am on the strongest blockers on the market. It shouldn't have happened. Do you understand, Persephone?"

She looked stunned. Taken aback at this new revelation. "Hades, your scent is _so_ strong to me too. I didn't think you were on blockers, let alone the strongest available."

"Why didn't you ask me about it? I would have told you."

" _Some_ of us have class, Hades. You don't just _ask_ someone about their suppressants." She smirked.

"Right. Sorry about that. Again." He said, ashamed.

"So we're both suppressed to the max, yet we still affect each other so." She was trying to piece together the clues. "I've studied this. In school. Are we-- are we perfect mates?" She stands up and begins to pace the room. "Hades that's… that's _super_ rare. _No one_ finds their perfect mate anymore."

Hades is silent, his eyes following her as she continues to pace. He's trying to figure out how she feels about this. Maybe she doesn't want him as her mate. Maybe she was expecting someone else. Her scent is not distressed, in fact she seems… curious. Like a scholar. Suddenly she stops and turns to him with a smile to rival the sun and his worries melt away.

"Did you know?" She asked.

"I suspected. And to answer your question: what are we?" He stands and walks to her, taking her hands in his, "we are mates in every sense but one. Someday we will be mates in _every_ sense, if that's alright with you," he added, timidly.

Persephone beams at him. She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing his face to hers, "yes, Hades, that's alright with me."

Their lips meet again briefly before Hades pulls back to tell her, "also, we are most _definitely_ exclusive, agreed?"

She laughs heartily, "agreed."

**\--**

Hades would have been more upset about having to wait one more day to see Persephone again if the "family thing" he is attending was not for his favorite niece. He watches Hebe ride around in circles on the new bike he got her for her birthday with a thousand-watt smile on her face and a matching grin on his.

Hebe gets off her bike, runs, and jumps into Hades arms. He catches her with a twirl. "Thank you for my bike, Uncle Hades. I love it"

"You're very welcome, Princess." He puts her down. "Now go open your other presents, okay?"

He doesn't have to tell her twice. She bounds off and nearly dives into the literal mountain of presents from the family and other guests.

"And I thought _I_ was supposed to spoil her." Zeus claps him on the back.

Hades looks around the party. There is a clown making balloon animals for various children, a magician entertaining another handful of kids, and a bounce house filled with the rest of Hebe's entire school it seems.

" _I_ spoil her? Most parents pick one of these three, not get all of them. _Is that a pony?!_ " He doesn't know how he missed the miniature horse hauling a little boy around his brother's backyard but there it is.

Zeus at least has the decency to look ashamed at how much he is wrapped around his little girl's little finger. "Hebe couldn't pick and honestly why should she? You only turn eight once."

"That's what you said when she turned six and you paid for _twenty_ people for a _Disney_ cruise."

He points at Hades, "and I stand by that decision. It was magical and she loved it." Zeus clears his throat and both men turn their attention back to the birthday girl. "Enough about me, how's it going with that omega?"

"It's good. I'm seeing her tomorrow."

"That's good. I'm happy for you, big brother."

"Thanks, little brother."

*****

They skipped all formalities.

They _could_ have kept a respectable distance between them during dinner.

They _could_ have pretended to care about which movie to pick.

They _could_ have started slow instead of Persephone just climbing onto his lap, straddling him on his couch once again.

But where is the fun in that?

She doesn't know what he put on the tv. She's pretty sure _he_ doesn't know what he put on, it's all background noise compared to the symphony of sounds and feelings they're creating with their bodies.

Her soft whines and moans as Hades deepens their kiss. Hades' low groans and growls as she trails love bites from his earlobe to his gland. Their matching gasp as she tentatively grinds her pelvis against his for the first time, their clothes the only barrier between them.

Hades is warm and solid beneath her. She feels his chest rise and fall with his heavy breaths. She can feel his powerful, muscular thighs tense and relax, probably with the restraint to buck against her. She can feel his prominent bulge against her aching center. She's sure he can feel the heat of her through his trousers. She _knows_ he can feel the wetness she is leaving on him. Marking him as her's.

She wriggles her hips enticingly, giving both of them some much needed friction. They're panting, breathing each other in as they look into their eyes. Hades grasps her hips and helps guide her to a rhythm that works for the both of them. It's not hard for Persephone to reach her first peak -- she's only wearing a short skirt and panties -- as soon as her clit glides along the head of his clothed cock _just right_. She brings his hands to her chest, giving him free reign of her tits over her thin t-shirt. He instinctively thrusts up and they both moan at that. She admires how all of her seems to fit perfectly in his hands.

Hades hefts both of her breasts in his hands, squeezing them. He looks up at her reverently. Maybe he is admiring how well they fit together too. He tweaks her nipples that are straining visibly through her bra and she grinds down on him harder and faster now, almost too sensitive from her recent orgasm but chasing the feeling anyways.

This time they come at the same time. Both shouting the other's name before their lips meet again in a languid, unhurried, _sated_ kiss.

"Can I stay here tonight?" It's the first thing either of them have said since he asked what she wanted to watch and she said she didn't care.

"Of course." He replies as he's lifting her in his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist for leverage and they continue kissing as he walks them to his bedroom.

Hades puts her down in the middle of the room and turns to his dresser and she takes a moment to look around. King size bed, tasteful matching furniture, two doors; bathroom and closet, she supposes.

Hades hands her some clothes for her to change into. "Bathroom is there, feel free to shower if you want."

"Thank you, Hades," she sighed. It is all so intimate and domestic. It's something she could get used to.

She decides to shower, unwilling to pass up the opportunity to smell like her alpha. As she's washing there's a knock on the door and Hades cracks the door a smidge.

"Kore? Do you mind if I grab your clothes? I am about to start a load of laundry."

"Yes go ahead. Thank you." She can see through the frosted glass that he's making a conscious effort to _not_ look at her as he grabs her clothes and leaves. She giggles to herself.

She spends a bit longer than necessary in his shower than strictly necessary but she's never used a waterfall shower before and never experienced such _luxury_. She makes a note to bring Hades with her next time. When she comes out wearing the oversized t-shirt and boxers he lended her he is already in his bed. He puts the book he was reading on his nightstand and watches her climb into bed with him. His hair is wet, he must have showered in another bathroom.

Persephone crawls under the covers and lays in the center of the bed on her side, back facing him. She feels the bed shift as he switches off the lamp then he's right behind her. Her back to the wide expanse of his chest, one arm circling her waist to hold her hand and the other serving as her pillow. She has never felt more small. More safe. More-- more loved.

Hades kissing her temple and whispering goodnight is the last thing she remembers before the most deep and satisfying sleep of her life overtakes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My actual thoughts while writing the sexting "no one look at me I'm blushing"
> 
> More thoughts while writing the sexting "is this… exhibitionism? Do I need to tag this?" (I did just in case)
> 
> I was going to skip over Saturday but then i remembered that i LIVE for uncle hades
> 
> They were going to go on a date that isn't dinner, movie, then orgasms but i finished this chapter last night and had no patience to write not-porn srry


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive !  
> I am so sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long
> 
> I am also so vERY sorry… i didnt mean to drag the sex out so long and tease you all so much but like i said in chap 1 … "write what you want to read"  
> And I like reading abt dry humping and mutual masterbation and all that fun stuff.  
> That being said i can promise they will do The Do™ actual P in V next chapter yay

He stirs awake at movement on his bed. He assumes it's Cerberus climbing in bed with him. But Cerberus doesn't snuggle this close to him. And Cerberus _definitely_ doesn't wiggle against his middle like _that_.

All at once Hades remembers all that happened last night and how Persephone had stayed over. He doesn't remember the last time he slept through the night. His eyes snap open. Persephone is just as he left her; her back nestled against his front and still using his, now numb, arm as a pillow. The early morning sunlight streams through his curtains, casting her in a beautiful, almost ethereal glow. She seems to still be asleep except for her hips that keep gyrating against his quickly hardening member.

_Omega is needy. She needs us. Help her._

He hisses and puts his free hand on her waist to still her movements. She only groans and pushes back against him harder. Hades' eyes darken with lust when he catches a whiff of her scent, so sweet, tinged with arousal and something else he can't quite name but it only makes his resolve shatter.

It's his turn to groan as he buries his face in her neck, pressing wet, open mouth kisses from her exposed shoulder where his too-large shirt slid down in the night to her gland then to her ear. He mouthed at her earlobe and lightly scraped his teeth against the shell of her ear.

" _Kore_ ," he moans as she moves just right that his dick slotted between the globes of her perfect ass, "Omega, you have to wake up." His hand that was at her waist traveled higher, stopping just before his fingers brushed the underside of her voluptuous breast.

Her eyes flutter open. It takes her less than three seconds to realise their position and the wet throbbing between her legs and turn around to face Hades. Her face is flushed and she's already panting. She flings her leg over his hip and desperately grasps at his arm. " _Alpha_ ," she whines, "Alpha please I need--"

He growls, "I know what you need." And he does. That curious change in her scent provides him with the instinctual knowledge of everything her body requires. He surges forward, rolling Persephone onto her back as he hovers above her. He swallows her surprised yelp and the satisfied moan that follows with his lips and tongue. Her hands card through his hair and she tugs on the tresses as he grinds his clothed cock against her center, the fabric damp with her arousal. He grasps at the hem of her borrowed shirt, pulling it up slowly giving her time to say no. When she only moans louder and arches off the bed to make it easier for him to remove the garb he rips it over her head.

Hades bends to take one of her nipples into his mouth the other is being pinched and rolled between his thumb and index finger until she's writhing beneath him trying to gain the friction and release she desperately needs. Her moans and pleas gaining in intensity.

"Hades-- Alpha more _please_. Touch me please."

He could hear the urgent desire in her voice. He could smell it in the air. But he knows what she needs. He knows _when_ she needs it. He knows she can wait a bit. "But I am touching you, sweet omega." He tweaked her nipple for emphasis.

Her scent spikes then. A confusing yet heady mix of irritation, delight, and lust. She tries again, " _please!_ I need--"

"I know what you need, impatient one. But not yet." He can't help but chuckle at her annoyed scowl before he moves down her body a fraction so his face is level with her chest. He takes a moment to stare at her tits appreciatively before he circles her areola with his tongue then latches onto her nipple, licking and sucking with fervor. He switches to the other breast, giving it the same attention.

Persephone arches into his touch moaning wantonly. Though his cock is practically _begging_ for attention, Hades purposely avoids and dodges all her attempts to grind her aching and sopping cunt anywhere she can. She huffs and snakes one of her hands down her body to rub at her clit. Hades only notices when her moans sound more satisfied than deliciously desperate.

Hades ceases his ministrations. His eyes flash dangerously to where her hand disappears into the waistband of the boxers she borrowed. A renewed sense of possessiveness and arousal flickers through him.

_Mine._

"Did I say you could do that?"

Persephone gulps. She stops her motions and removes her hand.

"No, Alpha." His cock throbs.

"What _did_ I say?"

"I can wait," she answers in a whine.

"And can you? Can you be a good girl and wait?"

She keens, "yes, Alpha. I can wait. I'll be so good for you."

"Good girl." He smiles at her. He decides to have mercy on her and moves further down her body, taking her shorts with him until she is fully bare to him. He's sitting on his haunches between her legs.

He's taken aback. He's never seen anyone--anything--as beautiful as Persephone right now. Laid out on his bed, chest flushed and heaving with anticipation. Legs splayed. Her cunt positively _dripping_ all for him. Waiting for him. _Him._

_Mine._

Her scent shifts. He was staring for too long. She's self-cautiously closing her legs. "Wait--!" She freezes. "I was only admiring you. You're so beautiful, Sweetness. Please don't hide from me."

"Can you take off your clothes too?"

"Of course." He reaches behind him to tug his shirt off over his head. He leaves the bed, nearly stumbling to get his sleep pants off as quick as possible causing Persephone to snicker at him. He left his underwear on and resumed his position on the bed. He seductively narrowed his eyes at her, "now, where were we?"

To his utter disbelief and embarrassment she started laughing in earnest. She sits up. "I'm sorry," she says between breaths. "It's just you almost tripped over yourself then tried to play it off so seriously and--"

Hades can't help but laugh with her. Any tension that had accumulated has dissipated. Replaced with this wonderfully content feeling of peace; joy.

Soon enough their laughter dies down and they're left just staring at each other. He can smell and see the slick still leaking from her, making a mess of his sheets. And his erection hadn't waned a bit. Which is weird. But he'll look more into that at another time.

"So," he attempts again, "where were we?"

Persephone slowly lies back down and spreads her legs for him. "I don't know. I think you were about to eat me out."

"Was I?" He lays on his stomach, head right at the apex of her thighs. Right where she needs him.

She closes her eyes and rears her head back against the pillows. "Yes," she sighs.

Hades nestles the downy hair on her mound. He inhales her musky, sweet scent before he turns his head to kiss the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. Then the other one. "Is that what you want, sweet Omega?"

" _Yes,_ " she breathes.

Hades licks a long stripe at the junction where her vulva meets her thigh. "Then put your hands above your head," then the other side, "and don't move."

She obeys immediately. "Good girl." He rewards her by licking a broad stripe from her dripping cunt to her clitoris. He lingers at her clit, swirling around it, flicking it, and gently sucking it between his lips. She tastes like heaven and hell combined. Like perfection and _mine._

The sounds she's making for him combined with finally tasting her from the source is making him unbearably hard but he pushes aside his own pleasure for hers and ruts into the mattress to relieve some of the ache. He laps at her hole, drinking in the new wet she's making. He fucks her with his tongue while his nose nudges at her bud deliciously.

"My--my clit please. More." She wails when he follows her directions and devours her. "Finger, Alpha. Just one. Please."

Hades watches her face as he inserts his middle finger to the first knuckle. Her head is still thrown back in ecstasy, eyes still closed, and her hands are still clasped above her head. _Good girl_ . He pushes in further, pulls out, in. Persephone is panting and moaning above him. Her hips thrust off the bed and he tries to follow the rhythm she sets. Her cunt quivers around his digit. She's close. When he quirks his finger upwards in a 'come hither' motion she's screaming his name and clenching around him and her back is arching off the bed. Her arousal is dripping down his hand towards his wrist and he's in awe watching her come apart for him. _Him._

He works her through the aftershocks, trying to prolong her pleasure as long as possible. She finally slumps back into the bed, relaxed, pliant, sated. He carefully removes his hand away from her to avoid overstimulating her. She whines when his finger slips out of her.

Unable to ignore his own arousal any longer he takes his cock in hand and begins to rub from his angry, red head to the base with her slick still coating his hand. She opens her eyes then.

Drowsily, she says, "not fair. I can help you with that."

He smiles. "Not this time, sweetness. You just lay there for me. Just like that." He speeds up his movements, fucking his fist until he's coming in spurts all over Persephone's pussy and stomach.

She smiles at him as she takes one of her hands and smears the milky substance into her skin then bringing it to her lips to taste. Hades dick twitches with interest. Which is weird. It is way too soon to be getting hard again. But now is not the time to think about that. Because now she has gathered more of his spend onto her fingers and is rubbing it into her gland on her neck. She's scenting herself with him. _Mine._ His alpha speaks.

" _Mine._ " She growls lowly.

*****

"Woah!" Hermes exclaims when she joins him behind the counter, "you smell like sex. And Hades. Like sex with Hades. Nice."

_Alpha! We smell like Alpha! He will be so happy!_

Persephone cringes, embarrassed, "is it that bad? I took two showers this morning."

"Nah. I can only tell because I know how you normally smell. Hecate will be able to tell too but she won't say anything, to you at least. But it is strong, did you roll around in his laundry or something?"

She takes a moment to figure out if they're close enough friends that she can confide with him this information. She decides if not him than who? Artemis still dislikes Hades and she wouldn't understand. Not completely.

"Well, in the heat of the moment," she begins slowly, "Iscentedmyselfwithhisyouknow--" she rushes out.

"Pardon?" He smirks.

She huffs, "I scented myself. With his--you know-- _come_ ," She whispers the last word even though the lobby is empty save for the two of them. "I don't know why. It just felt right. And when I did it, it felt _right_."

"Sounds-- and, now that I think about it, _smells_ \--like you're approaching your heat. Are you sure you're okay to be working today? Maybe you should go home and prepare. OH! Or is Hades going to help you?"

_Alpha is going to help us. Alpha will take care of us._

"What? No. You're getting way ahead of yourself, Herm. My heat isn't for another four months."

"Hm. Okay if you say so. But if you start feeling weird, or weirder, let me know."

"Won't be necessary but thank you, I will."

**\--**

Hades stayed in his office the whole day. She missed him. Every now and then his scent would drift into the lobby and slick would coat her panties and her knees would go weak and she would lose her train of thought. She accidentally messed up two orders because of it.

On the outside she apologized profusely and remade the drinks but on the inside she was dying. She wanted to curl into a ball under the counter and cry. She couldn't bear the thought of disappointing her alpha. But she was getting the orders wrong, and upsetting his customers, upsetting him, probably.

_Alpha won't want us. We need to be better. Prove to Alpha we can be good._

Her inner turmoil is interrupted when Thanatos walks in and greets her at the counter. He likes to surprise Hermes at work every now and then.

"Hey, Perse, is Hermes in the back?"

Her eyes widen, panicked. This is _not_ her alpha. This is _not_ the alpha she wants--needs. She's hyperventilating.

Thanatos looks at her, confused and concerned, "are you okay?" He reaches for her. She flinches away and runs to the back. She runs into Hermes in the dry storage. She runs past him and sits in a corner, her knees drawn up to her chest. She's rocking back and forth, trying to self sooth.

"Perse, are you alright? What's wro-- oh honey, you're definitely in heat. We need to get you out of here."

Thanatos knocks softly before he cracks the door open. "Hey babe," he address Hermes--

Persephone is sobbing now. "Nononono. No. Please get out. Not my alpha. I need my alpha."

"Than go get Hades. But warn him that she's going into heat." He leaves. Hermes kneels next to her, "you have to tell me what you want to do. Do you want to go home?"

She's trembling, shaking her head. "I want Hades."

Hades enters the room then. His pupils are blown and his nostrils flare as he inhales her scent. He subconsciously growls low in his throat before he shakes himself out of it. "Kore, what do you want to do? You need to tell us."

"I'm in heat, Hades." The tears have slowed. "It wasn't due for another four months, I'm so sorry."

Hades kneels on the floor now too but not too close. "While you're still lucid, Persephone, what do you want to do?"

"I-- I don't want to go home. I don't want to do this alone." She's crying again. "Will you help me, Hades? You don't have to--"

Hades is on his feet and now he's bridal carrying her out the back doors towards his car, shouting instructions to Hermes. Something about cleaning up her scent. All she can focus on is Alpha's strong arms holding her and his scent gland so close to her face. He groans as she nuzzles at his gland and gives it a little kitten lick before he places her in the passenger seat.

*****

The drive back to his place was hell. She kept squirming in her seat and whining. Begging him to pull over and help her. Then she started to run her hand from his thigh to the crotch of his pants, palming his erection and nearly causing him to crash the car. With great reluctance he gently grabs her wrist and places her hand in her own lap. "I know you need it, Omega, but remember this morning? Good girls wait."

That calms her, "yes. Good. I can be good. I can wait."

"Good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a minute I'm questioning everything. Was he too dom do u think?  
> Heres where i was going with todays sex scene: her heat is just barely starting and neither of them notice. Her because she's not expecting it for 4 months; him because (spoiler) he's never been with an omega. So that's why the top energy jumped out. His alpha instincts started taking over BUT I unintentionally made him so sOFT in earlier chapters. Was he behaving uncharacteristically in your opinion?
> 
> (ps the incoming heat is why she was so horny and so quick to call him alpha also why he didn't soften during their little intermission and why his refractory period is nonexistent)
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait tysm for reading
> 
> (pps tuesdays are the new update day)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I ever mentioned this ~~garbage~~ _divine musings_ isn't beta read
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!

They didn't make it past the kitchen before the cramps in Persephone's stomach became too much. She was feverish and her clothes were discarded as soon as she walked through the door. She needed to come.

Hades had her lean against the counter while he fingered her and whispered filthy promises and praise into her ear until her knees gave out and she was spasming around his fingers and his lips find her own. Just like that the cramps have ebbed but now there's a new problem. Panic rises in her chest. This isn't right. She can't make a nest here. In the kitchen. _It's too open. It's not safe. Not safe for pups_. She runs to the bedroom and can faintly hear Alpha following after her.

*****

Hades waits in the doorway, undressing as he watches her maneuver about the room. He knows not to interfere with his Omega and her nest.

She closes the curtains. She strips the bedding, adjusting each piece just so. She smells the duvet. It still smells like them. This pleases her. She fluffs the pillows and adjusts them to her liking.

She whimpers when the nest isn't to her satisfaction. She fluffs and pats where she can, tears welling in her eyes.

"There are more blankets in the closet." He points to said closet. She grabs a few and drops them on the floor next to the bed. She picks one up and smells it. Her nose wrinkles. It probably smells like storage and laundry detergent. She rubs the blanket against the gland on her neck, scenting it with her. Just then her cramps start back up again and she's keeled over clutching her stomach hissing through her teeth.

Hades takes a step into the room ready to help her. She growls, "not ready."

"You need my knot, Omega."

"Not. Ready." She begins to scent the next blanket when she tosses the one she scented at him, her meaning clear. He rubs it against his own gland, his arousal spiking as her scent seeps into him. They repeat this until everything smells like them and everything is _just right_.

At least he _thought_ it was just right. It looks perfect to him. She stands back to check her work and tears start streaming down her face. She smells distressed. Her arms wrap around her middle as another painful cramp wracks her uterus.

Hades braves a step into the room again. "Is that your nest, Omega?" He tries to soothe. She sniffs and nods. "It's beautiful."

"Really?" She squeaks. She's crying again.

"Perfect." He reassures.

"Good enough for pups? Will you give me pups now, Alpha?" She winces as another cramp hits her, "knot?"

"Yes perfect for pups. I'm going to give you my knot now. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Yes please, Alpha. Need your knot." She eagerly climbs into their nest and waits for him with spread legs.

Hades wastes no time joining her and thrusting into her to the hilt in one stroke. Her arms wrap around his neck, her nails leaving delicious pressure points of pain on his back and her legs encase his hips. It only takes half a dozen pumps before she's wailing and clenching and gushing around him and his knot swells in response to her climax, locking them together as his come fills her and fills her and fills her.

Hades catches his breath watching his beautiful Omega reach down between their bodies touching where her hole stretches around his knot. She smiles and hums contentedly as she moves her hand to caress her stomach and another mini orgasm wracks his body as he imagines her belly round and swollen with his pups.

Hades snakes an arm around her waist and gently flips them over so he's beneath her and she's resting on his chest. He's careful not to jostle their middles but every shift causes Persephone to grip him and milk more of his spend from him. He doesn't even know where it's coming from anymore, there's so much.

They lay in silence, waiting for his knot to deflate. She is lightly running her fingers over his chest and arm, leaving goosebumps in her wake. He is petting her hair.

"I didn't want it to be like this." He whispers, breaking the silence.

Persephone looks up at him. "What?"

"Our first time. I wanted to take you slow, sweet. Maybe make you beg again." He sees the worry flash in her eyes, "I'm not saying i don't want this or that I regret it. I'm saying you deserve better than pain and rushed heat sex."

She lays her head back down on his chest and yawns. "I get it. I wanted better for you too. Lingerie, maybe a blowjob to repay you for this morning." She sighs dramatically, "it's too bad really."

"Woah wait! There'll be time for that later."

She smiles at him again, "exactly. This might not be ideal but," she yawns again, "I'm glad it happened. I'm glad it's you." Her eyes drift shut and she's asleep.

"Me too." He says.

**\--**

Hades jolts awake with an urgent feeling. Persephone is laying next to him still asleep but not for long, he can tell, her legs are rubbing together and she's whining softly.

_Omega is ready for our knot._

She wakes as Hades sits up and rolls her over onto her stomach. She sits up on her hands and knees.

" _Alpha,_ it _hurts_ ,"

"I know, sweet Omega, I know." He aligns himself with her weeping hole and bottoms out in one exquisite slide. He takes a moment to enjoy her tight, wet heat before he grabs her hips for leverage and draws back and slams into her again and again.

The slick slide of him and the slapping of skin on skin echoes through the room, heightening their shared pleasure. Her cunt grips him like a vice as she reaches her peak, screaming so loud he's grateful for his bedroom's soundproofing. Hades continues his rapid thrusts until his knot catches at her entrance and he can't pull out anymore and he's coming in her still quivering pussy. Hades sweeps her hair aside and mouths at her mating gland. His teeth scrape against her flesh ever-so-lightly--

_BITE._

His alpha is so loud in his head he almost doesn't hear Persephone squeak out, " _please don't_ ."

It's like a punch to the gut. He's nauseous. All the air has been ripped from his lungs. He wants to pull away, to give her space but they're still locked together. They simultaneously yelp when he unconsciously jerks his hips back. He's only focused on his own breathing as he maneuvers their bodies so they're back to laying on their sides. He only touches her where absolutely necessary.

"D--do you," he hesitates, "do you want to stop?" He hates how his voice breaks and tears well in his eyes. His alpha howls in protest at the thought of separating from his omega, but Persephone's well-being is more important than alpha pride. "I will go to a hotel and you can ride out your heat here--"

He's interrupted by her sobs, "no! _God_ no. I only meant… just don't bite me, okay?" Her fingers glide over her inflamed gland at the nape of her neck, "not here."

He's pacified but only a little. At least she doesn't want to stop. She doesn't want him to leave. His alpha is still going crazy.

_Omega doesn't want us. She doesn't want our bite. She doesn't want our pups._

He's glad she's facing away from him as a few errant tears roll down his cheeks.

Persephone must pick up on his distress. In his scent or the way his body quakes uncontrollably with grief.

"Hades. Alpha, listen to me." Suddenly she's the calm and centered one and he's the emotional one in need of comforting. "Damn it, I wish I could look at you. Give me your hand," she takes his hand in both of hers and brings it to her lips to kiss his knuckles, each of his fingers, his palm.

"I want your bite, Alpha. I want it _so bad,_ I will probably beg for it." He can hear the tears in her voice again, "but I want to be sane. I want to remember it later. Forever. Yeah?"

His alpha purrs. He understands. Not _never._ Just _not yet._ "Forever."

*****

He's gone when she wakes up. Her heart races. This is the part she hates most about her heat. Being alone. The emptiness in her body, her soul. She whimpers as she wraps herself in a blanket, his scent enveloping her and his seed running down her thighs are the only proof he was ever here.

"Kore? Are you alright?" She hears him place something on the nightstand. "You're crying." Funny. She hadn't even noticed.

"You left," she whispers. "You left me."

In an instant he gathers her into his lap, straddling him. He's wearing a robe which only slightly irritates her but she clings to him fiercely. "No, Omega. I was only getting you some food. I don't think you've eaten since lunch and it's after midnight now." She's running her fingers through his hair with one hand and tracing the muscles on his back over the robe with the other.

"Oh," is all she says. She lets him feed her cheese squares and bites of various fruit and sips of Powerade as he talks to her. He tells her how he texted Hecate and asked her to bring groceries since he was not prepared for this at all. How he asked her to take Cerberus for a few days for him. Andhow he's planning on giving her a raise, per her demands, of course.

"You're very good at this," she can't stop the jealousy from sneaking into her tone. He notices.

"Thank you," he says after a moment. "I've never done this before," this surprises her, "but my brother is an omega, he made it his mission since he presented to make sure I knew what to do for my partner if they go into heat."

"You've never seen an omega through their heat?"

"I've never been with an omega in general. Only betas and once an alpha… it didn't really work." He smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear, "just you."

Her omega preens. She's his first omega. She's _his_ omega. Suddenly there's a pang in her stomach that has her crying out. She opens Hades' robe, sits up on her knees to position his already erect cock at her entrance, and sinks down onto him. Hades' hands are on her hips, not moving her, just holding her as she rides him, taking her pleasure. She holds onto his shoulders for leverage. His eyes never leave hers, his pupils blown wide with desire and looking at her with reverence.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

The praise triggers an orgasm and she fucks herself through it, bouncing on his cock until her legs give out and she's kissing him, slipping her tongue between his lips. Hades lifts her hips and pistons into her from under her until he's locked knot deep, coming in her swollen, used pussy.

*****

Hades has had her every which way. In his bed, obviously, and in the kitchen a few times too. He would take her with him for food runs after the first time.

He tried to coax her into a bath, thinking it would help her feverish body but she only dragged him back into the bed and marked him everywhere she could with her slick until she was sitting on his face.

_"Don't even_ think _about washing off our scent again, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

As she predicted she did beg for his bite. Several times she would submissively present her neck to him begging--

_"Pleasepleaseplease. Please bite me Alpha. Make me yours."_

_"You already are mine." He growled in her ear as he bypassed her mating gland to lap and nibble at the scent gland near her pulse point while he pounded into her from behind._

He promised her. He can be strong for her. He can resist.

She would even go as far as to brush her fingers over his own mating gland to tempt him.

_"I'll bite you if you bite me. Don't you want my mark? Don't you want the world to know I'm yours?"_

_"Not today, sweetness."_

He can resist.

_"Tomorrow?"_

_"We'll see."_

One time she refused to eat until he mated her.

_She crossed her arms defiantly, looking (_ glowering _more like) into his eyes. Sitting on the kitchen counter put them at the same height. "I won't eat until you bite me."_

_"Oh really?" He challenged, amused._

_"Yep."_

_He leaned in close and closer still until she had no choice but to lean back, his arms caged her in. "Then I won't give you my knot until you eat."_

_She gasped, "you wouldn't"_

_"Try me," he held out half a sandwich for her to take a bite. She did._

But his bite isn't the only thing she begged for--

_"Fill me, Alpha. I want to give you pups. Please."_

_"I'll fill you, Omega. I'll fill you with my come until there's no more room. Til there's nowhere for it to go but your womb. Do you want that, my good, sweet Omega? Want my come? My pups?"_

_"Fuck yes!"_

\--he wasn't strong enough to resist that demand. Not that she asked him to.

Realistically he knew that the strength of her suppressants and his blockers rendered them both reversibly infertile but their hormones want what they want.

She tells him he's the only alpha she's ever been with. He likes to think that he's the type of man who doesn't care about that sort of thing but the way his alpha _celebrates_ this news has him thinking otherwise. _Alpha bullshit_ , he thinks.

_"You're my first alpha, too," she whispered into his ear._

_They had just fucked and his knot was nowhere near ready to deflate but he_ had _to reward her for that so his thumb found her clit and he made her come four more times until she begged him to stop._

They were nearing the end of her heat. One more day, two at most. Their couplings were becoming more infrequent and the urgency of each one became less and less. But it was never any less passionate, less intimate.

**\--**

For once she woke up before him. Another sign of her heat ending, his body not anticipating her needs. His stirs when he feels the sheet being tugged off him. His eyes blink open when he feels one tiny, perfect hand run over the hair on his upper thigh and another tiny, _perfect_ hand caressing his half hard cock, stroking it to its full glory.

He hisses when he looks down to see his omega straddling one of his legs as she leans down to take the head of him into her mouth.

" _Kore_ ," he strains, "you don't have to--your heat is about you--"

She releases him with a lewd, wet pop. "This _is_ for me," she says as she pulls his foreskin back and swallows him as far as she can, flattening her tongue on the underside of his cock. She moves her hips down until her hot, dripping snatch is rubbing against his knee and she moans around his length when she hits her clit just right.

The vibrations make him involuntarily buck his hips. Persephone, unprepared for this, gags on his length. "Sorry. Sorry." He speaks to the ceiling, knowing if he looked down at her now, with her lips stretched thin around his cock, he would come and he's not ready for this to end.

She continues to suck him down as far as she can, using her right hand to make up for what her mouth can't reach and her left to try and pin his hips to the bed. Her own hips are rocking furiously, working her towards oblivion. She comes with a shout, muffled by his cock and it takes everything in him to not come right then and there.

"Omega climb up here," he gritted out.

She removed her mouth, panting, while her hand continued to pump him, using her saliva as lubrication. "Wanna finish you," she went back to fucking him with her mouth relentlessly, sucking him down then rolling her tongue around the head and over the slit before taking him to her throat again.

"I wanna come in that tight little pussy. _Get up here now_ ." She lets him go and turns around to straddle his hips reverse cowgirl and she lowers herself onto him. She gasps, adjusting to his size again then she repositions into a squat. She leans back onto her hands on his chest and begins fucking him as hard and fast as she can.

He can't do much from his position so he reaches around her to palm her breasts and pinch her nipples. She moans loudly at this and one of her hands leaves his chest to play with her clit until she comes. His knot pops in response to her climax and they're once again locked together as he fills her with his spend.

They breathe heavily, unmoving. Something's changed. They can both feel it, smell it, sense it. Her heat has ended. Just like that it's over. They lay on their sides, just breathing, coming to terms with the end of this special and vulnerable thing they just shared with each other.

"I--" she begins, hesitating.

"Sleep. You must be exhausted. Sleep for now and we'll talk tomorrow." He kisses her temple, her hair, her neck until her fatigue overtakes her.

*****

Persephone wakes up alone. Again. The bed is still warm where he laid next to her. His scent still lingers everywhere, the blankets, pillows, her skin. She takes comfort in it for a few minutes. She's not quite ready to go back to reality.

When she finally sits up, wincing at the soreness between her legs, she notices a note on the bedside table. _'Kore'_ is elegantly scrawled on the front. She opens it.

_"Making breakfast, join me when you're ready. There's a change of clothes and toiletries waiting for you in the bathroom if you want."_

A bath does sound nice. She fills the tub with steaming water and sprinkles in some epsom salt. She notices several different scented oils and laughs softly, wondering what else he had poor Hecate buy for her.

Her question is answered when she steps out of her relaxing bath and finds a brand new outfit folded on the sink. It's a nice gesture but the note did say _'if you want'_ and right now she wants to steal one of his shirts and go have breakfast.

She finds him in the kitchen. She blushes at all the memories this room holds from the past however many days. Hades looks up from the book he was reading, he puts it down and takes off his glasses upon seeing her enter.

"Good morning beautiful."

Her blush deepens. "Good morning."

Hades strides to her, takes her face in both of his hands and kisses her slow and sensual, stealing her senses. "Did you not like the clothes?"

It takes a moment for her brain to catch up. She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her chin on his sternum. "I like them but I like your clothes better." Satisfaction and possessiveness flickers across his face and through his scent.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore… but I've never felt better. That's all because of you, Alpha. Thank you."

**\--**

They ate in comfortable silence. It wasn't until a little while later when they were curled up on the couch that she brought it up.

"I don't regret it. I'll never regret it. You have to know that."

Hades heaves out a breath he didn't seem to know he was holding. "I know. Well--I didn't--but now I do. And neither will I."

"I appreciate you respecting my boundaries. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"I'd do anything for you."

_I love you,_ she wishes he would say.

"I know."

_I love you,_ she wishes she could say.

  
  
  
  
  
  


(Bonus deleted scene ~description~ :

*after she was a brat and tried refusing food*

Hades ate her out right there on the counter then bent her over it and fucked her into next week. After she was like "would you have really denied me your knot?"

"Come on. Do I look like a scoundrel to you?"

"Hmm," she pondered, jokingly, "yes. I'd say thirty percent scoundrel at least."

"Well you're absolutely right and I would deny you. I would use my mouth and fingers to get you off so that way you're not in pain but you're not satisfied either."

She smacked his chest playfully, "one hundred percent! One hundred percent scoundrel!")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The writing style i was doing for that passage wouldn't have allowed me to continue that scene but i loved it so much i couldn't let it go unseen)
> 
> There you have it! Glorious porn. All that's left is the epilogue.
> 
> Damn where did that anGST come from? I love it
> 
> Haha u see those gender neutral pronouns? I guess I did (vaguely) explore Hades' bisexuality.
> 
> Also bc this is my story I say Poseidon would be an omega rights activist even if he wasn't an omega
> 
> my breeding kink and my abSOLUTELY RATIONAL fear of reproducing were at WAR with each other for this one y'all pray for my uterus she's confused
> 
> I am not very experienced with writing smut, especially smut of this caliber, this fic definitely pushed boundaries and forced me out of my comfort zone and i love that for me and i am SO glad it was so well received and you guys liked it.
> 
> So I've decided to do a name reveal with the final chapter. Don't get too excited, I'm no one special or important. Just thought I'd let you know


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my name is melone and I've been reading LO since Aug '18, been reading fic since Dec '18, and been writing fic since July '19
> 
> It's really nice to meet you 😊
> 
> This chapter is a little short as I didn't set a word count goal, sorry about that.
> 
> Content warning:  
> Some blood

It's been a week since her heat. He was loathe to leave their little bubble but they missed a week of work and he probably had a mountain of paperwork waiting for him. Also Persephone needed to show proof of life before her roommate filed a missing person's report.

Things went back to normal. Kind of. Persephone would ride with him back to his place after work where they would have dinner and talk and it was good. Things were good. Better than before. Though, he could do without Hermes' sly, knowing smiles.

They're in his living room now. She's sitting in her favorite spot, his lap. They've been making out since they sat down. Persephone pulls back to look at him. She runs her palm over his cheek and he leans into the touch.

"What are you doing?" He asks softly after she'd been staring for a few seconds too long, feeling self-conscious.

"You're so beautiful--" she takes her hand away and he misses its warmth until she replaces it with her lips for a chaste kiss. His face heats with the compliment.

"--and strong--" she kisses the other cheek. "--you take care of me so well, Alpha. Thank you."

He doesn't know how to respond but he doesn't have to because her lips are on his again, her tongue delicately asking for entry which he grants immediately.

Suddenly her face is wet with tears. Not hers, but his. They break apart, "Hades, what's wrong? Did i say something--"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you. I love you so much. And I know it's too soon. Too much, too fast. But there's no other name for this. And I don't know what to do with all these feelings and I don't want to scare you off. I can't lose you, Persephone. It would kill me. I can't--"

"Bite me," she interrupts his nervous rambling.

"What? What did you say?" He questions, disbelieving.

"Bite me," she states. "I'm sane, crystal clear right now. I love you too, I'm ready. Bite me, my alpha."

Hades scoops her up into his arms and carries her to the bedroom, tosses her on the bed and joins her, her knees bracket his hips. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

He smiles before he leans in to kiss her again, hands working frantically to undress her as hers do the same to him. Soon they're naked and panting, hungry eyes looking over each other. Hades' rocks his pelvis against hers, his erect cock slides against her soaking wet center. "  _ God  _ you're so wet."

"Only for you, Alpha-- _ oh _ ." Hades enters her, just the tip. The feel of her walls contracting on him, adjusting to the stretch of him, is addictive. He watches her face, nose scrunched in concentration and anticipation, cheeks flushed. He waits for her nod before he pushes further in, slowly.

They haven't had sex since her heat. They did other things but she was always still too sore for penetration. Without her heat to speed up the process he needs to go slow, allow her time to accommodate his size. He knows he should have eaten her out and worked her up with his fingers but he couldn't stand not being inside her for one more second.

He's all the way in now. He's shaking trying to stay still for her. "Alpha," Persephone sighs, "fuck me. Fuck me then bite me."

Hades groans into her neck, pulls his hips back and thrusts back into her again and again, his pace wild and uncontrolled. Her soft, breathy moans in his ear and her nails leaving trails of welts on his back only spur him on further.

His breathing becomes ragged and she moves her hips to meet his rapid thrusts, her walls contract around him, a preview to the most intense orgasm either of them will ever experience.

Persephone's moans rise in pitch and match his staccato rhythm. "I'm--close," she tells him between breaths.

"Me too," he pants out.

"Now please. Bite me now." She clings to his chest and pulls her hair out of the way. The position is awkward but he has clear access to that magnetic gland at the nape of her neck.

_ BITE. _

It's an overwhelming cacophony of sensations. His cock pulses as he paints her insides with his spend. A bitter, metallic taste fills his mouth as their bodies, minds and souls are bound. Connected for all of eternity. Suddenly he hears not just his own heartbeat but Persephone's too as they sync to each other. He swears he can hear her thoughts. His mind is not his own anymore, it never was, he thinks. He was always hers, as she is his.

_ Mine. _

And now they are biologically linked. As her blood floods his mouth her DNA binds to his. He can  _ feel _ the change in their scents, his wood and smoke with her spice and sugar combine to make a scent that is uniquely, extraordinarily  _ them _ .

He can sense her emotions. So clear, like they're his own. So much better than just sensing through her scent. She's just like him, euphoric, riding a high drugs couldn't _ ever  _ reproduce. His mind is fuzzy, adapting to their new, amazing reality.

They're mated.

*****

It's incredible. The shift of her biology, her scent to bring in her alpha's. There are no words. She feels free and so safe. She feels  _ whole. _ Like half of her soul was missing and she never noticed until they became one.

Hades is licking the mark that now brands her neck, cleaning the mess he no doubt made. She can't wait to see the silver scars that are forming. Her sign that she's someone's, she's  _ loved _ .

While an alpha has a mating gland, to wear a mark is optional, not exactly necessary to the mating bond. But she hopes he wants to wear hers.

"I do. I would be  _ proud _ to wear your mark, Omega."

_ Mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Wow. I am so proud of myself rn.  
> I have you guys to thank tho, the praise and cheerleading were essential to my process. Thank you.
> 
> So if you haven't noticed this is a series. I will be writing more a/b/o. It's my brand now.  
> I'm thinking canonverse… h&p scent each other across the room @ the panathenaea… maybe a late bloomer trope idk. I'm thinking abt exploring other a/b/o rules too  
> It will take me a little bit to get it out there bc i haven't started writing anything yet, so far its just been thots in my head.  
> Also imma have to kinda world build to adjust for the immortality factor
> 
> Stay tuned and thanks again for reading


End file.
